Entre o Agora e o Nunca
by suzi.giacomasi
Summary: Sakura Haruno é uma jovem de 20 anos que desistiu do amor desde que seu namorado morreu. Nem sua melhor amiga é capaz de anima-la. Com uma carteira, um celular e uma pequena bolsa, Sakura decide fazer uma viagem sem destino. Mas o que ela não esperava era encontrar com Sasuke Uchiha, um cara sedutor e misterioso. Sasuke vai se encontrar com seu pai que está morrendo de câncer.
1. Capítulo 1 - Sakura

**Olá Pessoal ;D**

 **Está é uma adaptação do meu, do nosso, querido casal.**  
 **Espero de coração que vocês gostem.**

 **Boa leitura.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **SAKURA**

INO ESTÁ ENROLANDO o mesmo cacho de cabelo há dez minutos, e isso está começando a me deixar louca. Eu balanço a cabeça e aproximo meu latte gelado, colocando estrategicamente os lábios no canudinho. Ino está sentada à minha frente com os cotovelos apoiados na mesinha redonda, segurando o queixo com uma das mãos.

— Ele é lindo — afirma Ino, olhando para o sujeito que acabou de entrar na fila. — Sério, Testuda, quer fazer o favor de olhar pra ele?

Eu reviro os olhos e tomo mais um gole.

— Ino — respondo, apoiando a bebida na mesa. — Você, tem namorado. Eu preciso mesmo ficar te lembrando?

Ino faz uma cara bem-humorada de puro desdém.

— Não sabia que você era a minha mãe! — Minha amiga não consegue ficar muito tempo prestando atenção em mim, não enquanto aquele poço de sensualidade ambulante está de pé diante da caixa, pedindo café e bolinhos. — E Gaara nem liga se eu olhar, desde que eu fique de quatro pra ele a noite toda.

Eu bufo e fico vermelha

— Viu? U-hu — ela diz, abrindo um sorrisão. — Consegui te fazer rir. — Ino estende a mão para a sua bolsa de unicórnio. Como ela é perua. — Preciso fazer uma anotação. — continua pegando o celular e abrindo o diário digital. — Sábado. 15 de Junho. — Ela corre o dedo pela tela — Sakura Haruno riu de uma das minhas piadinhas sexuais. — Ela enfia o celular de volta na bolsa e me olha com aquela expressão pensativa que sempre faz quando está para entrar no modo psicanalista. — Dá só uma olhadinha! — Insiste, sem brincar.

Só para ela sossegar, viro o queixo de lado para olhar rapidamente para o sujeito. Ele se afasta do caixa e vai para a ponta do balcão, onde pega sua bebida. Alto. Maçãs do rosto perfeitamente esculpidas. Olhos verdes cativantes de modelo e cabelo castanho espetado.

— Tá — admito, voltando a olhar a minha amiga —, ele é gato, mas e daí?

Ino precisa admirá-lo enquanto ele sai pela porta dupla de vidro e passa em frente às vidraças antes de conseguir olhar para mim de novo e responder.

— Meu. Deus. Do céu! — Ela exclama, de olhos arregalados e incrédulos.

— É s ó um cara, Ino. — Eu coloco os lábios no canudinho de novo. — Você devia andar com " obcecada " escrito na testa. Pra ser completamente obcecada, você só falta babar.

— Tá brincando comigo? — Sua expressão se transformou em puro choque. — Sakura, você tem um problema sério. Sabe disso, não sabe? — Ela se encosta na cadeira. — Precisa aumentar a dose do seu remédio. É sério.

— Parei de tomar em abril.

— Quê? Porquê?

— Porque é ridículo — retruco com decisão. — Não tenho impulsos suicidas, então não tenho nenhum motivo pra continuar tomando aquilo.

Ela balança a cabeça e cruza os braços sobre o peito. — Você acha que eles receitam esse negócio só pra quem tem impulsos suicidas? Não.

— Não é bem assim. — Ela aponta para mim rapidamente e volta a cruzar os braços. — É um lance de desequilíbrio químico, alguma porra dessas.

Eu abro um sorrisinho.

— Ah, é? Desde quando você entende tanto de saúde mental e dos remédios usados pra tratar as centenas de transtornos? — Ergo as sobrancelhas só um pouco, o bastante para mostrar o quanto sei que ela não faz ideia do que está dizendo.

Quando Ino franze o nariz para mim em vez de responder, eu continuo: — Vou me curar no meu ritmo, e não preciso de um comprimido pra consertar as coisas. — Minha explicação começou delicada, mas inesperadamente ficou amarga antes que eu conseguisse acabar de dizer a última frase. Isso acontece muito.

A Yamanaka suspira, e o sorriso desaparece completamente de seu rosto.

— Desculpa — digo, com remorso pela resposta atravessada. — Olha, eu sei que você tá certa. Não posso negar que tenho uns problemas emocionais bem complicados e que às vezes sou meio grossa...

— Às vezes? — Ela resmunga, mas está sorrindo de novo e já me perdoou.

Isso também acontece muito.

Abro um meio sorriso também.

— Só quero encontrar as respostas por conta própria, sabe?

— Encontrar que respostas? — Ino está chateada comigo. — Testuda — diz ela, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para parecer pensativa. — Detesto te dizer isso, mas na vida as merdas acontecem mesmo. Você precisa superar. Derrotar isso fazendo coisas que te deixam feliz.

Tudo bem, talvez ela não seja tão péssima terapeuta, no fim das contas.

— Eu sei, você tem razão — admito —, mas...

Ino ergue uma sobrancelha, esperando.

— O quê? Desembucha, vai!

Dou uma olhada rápida para a parede, pensando a respeito. É tão comum eu ficar pensando na vida, ponderando cada aspecto possível dela. Quero saber que diabos estou fazendo aqui. Até agora mesmo. Neste café, com esta garota que conheço praticamente desde que nasci. Ontem me perguntei por que eu sentia necessidade de me levantar exatamente na mesma hora do dia anterior e fazer tudo como fiz no dia anterior. Por quê? O que motiva qualquer um de nós a fazer as coisas que fazemos, quando no fundo uma parte da gente só quer se libertar de tudo?

Desvio o olhar da parede para a minha melhor amiga, que sei que não vai entender o que vou dizer, mas, como preciso botar isso para fora, digo da mesma forma.

— Você já imaginou como seria viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas?

Ino fica sem expressão.

— Hã, acho que não — foi a resposta. — Deve ser... um saco.

— Bom, pensa nisso um momento — insisto, me apoiando na mesa e concentrando toda a atenção nela. — Só você e uma mochila com o indispensável. Nada de contas pra pagar. Nada de acordar na mesma hora todo dia pra ir pra um emprego que você detesta. Só você e o mundo à sua frente. Sem nunca saber o que o dia seguinte vai trazer, quem você vai conhecer, o que vai comer no almoço ou onde vai dormir. — Percebo que me perdi tanto nessas imagens que eu mesma devo ter parecido um pouco obcecada por um segundo.

— Você tá começando a me assustar — Ino desconversa, me olhando do outro lado da mesinha com cara de incerteza. Sua sobrancelha erguida volta a se alinhar com a outra e ela diz: — E também tem que andar pra caramba, tem o risco de ser estuprada, morta e desovada numa estrada qualquer. Ah, e também tem que andar pra caramba...

Ela claramente acha que estou à beira da loucura.

— Enfim, de onde saiu isso? — Nat pergunta, tomando um gole rápido de sua bebida.

— Parece algum tipo de crise de meia-idade, e você só tem 20 anos. — Ela aponta novamente, como que para salientar: — E nunca pagou uma conta na vida.

A Porca toma mais um gole; segue-se um barulho desagradável de aspiração.

— Posso não ter pago — digo baixinho para mim mesma —, mas vou pagar quando for morar com você.

— Pode crer que vai — concorda minha amiga, tamborilando em seu copo. — Tudo rachado ao meio... peraí, você não está pensando em dar pra trás, está? — Ela fica imóvel, me olhando com desconfiança.

— Não, o trato continua de pé. Semana que vem, eu saio da casa da minha mãe e vou morar com uma vadia.

— Sua vaca! — Ela ri.

Dou um sorrisinho e volto a ruminar as coisas de antes que ela não entendeu, mas eu já esperava isso. Mesmo antes que Sasori morresse, sempre tive ideias meio não convencionais. Em vez de ficar o tempo todo imaginando novas posições sexuais, como Ino muitas vezes faz com Gaara, o cara que ela está namorando há cinco anos, eu prefiro pensar em coisas que realmente importam. Ao menos no meu mundo, elas importam. Como é sentir o ar de outros países na minha pele, qual é o cheiro do oceano, por que o barulho da chuva me faz suspirar. "Você é muito cabeça", foi isso que Gaara me disse em mais de uma ocasião.

— Ai, nossa! — Ino diz. — Você é muito deprê, sabia? — Ela balança a cabeça com o canudo entre os lábios. — Vem! — Exclama de repente, se levantando. — Não aguento mais esses lances filosóficos, e acho que lugares estranhos que nem este te deixam ainda pior. Hoje à noite a gente vai pra Glow.

— Quê? Não, eu não estou a fim de ir.

— Você. Vai. Sim. — Ela joga o copo vazio na lata de lixo a um metro de distância e me segura pelo pulso. — Vai comigo desta vez porque, até onde eu sei, você é minha melhor amiga e eu não vou aceitar não de novo como resposta. — Seu sorriso de lábios cerrados se espalha por todo o seu rosto levemente bronzeado.

Sei que Ino está falando sério. Ela sempre fala sério quando me olha com essa cara: cheia de empolgação e determinação. Provavelmente vai ser mais fácil ir com ela está noite e dar um fim nisso, senão ela nunca mais vai me deixar em paz. São ossos do ofício para quem tem uma melhor amiga mandona.

Eu me levanto e jogo a bolsa sobre o ombro.

— São só duas da tarde — digo.

Tomo o resto do meu latte e jogo o copo vazio na mesma lata de lixo que ela.

— Sim, mas antes a gente precisa comprar um modelito novo pra você.

— Hum, não — retruco decidida enquanto ela sai comigo pelas portas de vidro para o ar fresco do verão. — Eu já tô indo pro Underground com você, já tô pagando meus pecados. Me recuso a sair pra fazer compras. Já tenho muita roupa.

Ino me dá o braço enquanto andamos pela calçada, passando por uma longa fila de parquímetros. Ela sorri e olha para mim.

— Tudo bem. Então me deixa pelo menos te vestir com alguma coisa do meu closet.

— E qual o problema com as minhas roupas?

Ela estufa os lábios para mim e estica o queixo, como se estivesse debatendo em silêncio por que preciso fazer uma pergunta tão ridícula.

— É a Glow — é o que ela diz, como se não houvesse resposta mais óbvia.

Tudo bem, até que Ino tem razão. Nós duas somos grandes amigas, mas no nosso  
caso, é aquele lance dos opostos que se atraem. Ela é uma patricinha apaixonada pela Anna Wintour editora chefe da revista Vogue. Eu sou mais uma garota sossegada que raramente usa roupa escura, a menos que seja para um velório. Não que Ino só use preto e tenha um penteado fashion, mas ela jamais sairia em público vestindo alguma coisa do meu guarda-roupa porque, segundo ela, é tudo normal demais. Eu discordo. Sei como me vestir, e os meninos nunca reclamavam das roupas que eu escolhia, pelo menos na época em que eu ainda prestava atenção nos olhares que eles davam pra minha bunda quando eu usava meu jeans favorito.

Ultimamente eu não ando inspirada para ir a baladas como a Glow, mas, acho que vou ter que suportar me vestir como ela por uma noite, só para me enturmar. Talvez Ino tenha razão.

O quarto de Ino é totalmente o quarto de alguém que tem TOC. Essa é a única semelhança entre nós duas. Eu organizo minhas roupas pela cor. Ela organiza pelas marcas de grifes. Eu tiro o pó do meu quarto todo dia. Ela tem uma camareira para fazer isso.

— Este aqui vai ficar perfeito em você — decide a garota It, segurando um curtíssimo vestido branco rendado. — Fica colado ao corpo, e os seus peitos são perfeitos. — Ela põe o o vestido sobre o meu peito e examina como fiquei.

Rosno pra ela, insatisfeita com a primeira escolha.

Ela revira os olhos e seus ombros afundam.

— Tudo bem — desiste, jogando o pequeno pedaço de pano sobre a cama. Ela corre a mão pelo cabideiro e puxa outro, mostrando-a com um sorrisão que é também uma de suas táticas de manipulação. Sorrisões cheios de dentes me deixam com menos vontade  
de lhe dizer não.

— Que tal alguma coisa que não seja tão curta, tão espalhafatosa e tão colada — digo.

— É um Valentino — Ino exclama, arregalando os olhos. — Como pode não gostar de Valentino?

— Ele é legal — respondo. — Só não quero exibir uma amostra grátis do meu peito e da minha bunda.

— Eu queria era mostrar meu peito e minha bunda mesmo — comenta Ino, admirando o vestido aderente com gola em V, praticamente igual ao primeiro que ela tentou me mostrar.

— Usa você, então, ué.

Ela me olha de lado, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse considerando a ideia.

— Acho que vou usar mesmo. — Ela tira o top que já está usando e o joga no cesto de roupas perto do closet, vestindo em seguida aquele pedaço de pano que ela chama de vestido sobre os peitões.

— Ficou legal em você — elogio, observando-a enquanto ela se ajeita e admira o que vê no espelho por vários ângulos.

— Ficou mesmo — Ino concorda.

— O que a Anna Wintour vai achar disso? — Brinco.

Ino dá uma risadinha, joga o cabelão loiro para trás e pega a escova.

— Ela sempre vai ser meu número um.

— E Gaara, sabe, aquele seu namorado nada imaginário?

— Para com isso — ela reclama, me olhando pelo espelho. — Se continuar me pentelhando com Gaara desse jeito... — Ela para com a escova na mão e vira o corpo para me encarar. — Você por acaso tá a fim do Gaara?

Viro a cabeça e sinto meu cenho se franzir com força.

— Claro que não, Porca! Que besteira é essa?

Ino ri e volta a escovar o cabelo.

— Vamos achar alguém pra você hoje. É disso que você precisa. Vai resolver tudo.

Meu silêncio revela imediatamente que ela foi longe demais. Detesto quando Ino faz isso. Por que todo mundo precisa estar com alguém? É uma ilusão idiota e um jeito de pensar bem patético.

Ela coloca a escova de volta na penteadeira e se vira completamente, deixando o ar de brincadeira desaparecer do rosto e suspirando profundamente.

— Sei que eu não devia dizer essas coisas... Olha, prometo que não vou ficar dando uma de Cupido, tá? — Ela levanta as duas mãos num gesto de rendição.

— Tá bom, eu acredito — digo, cedendo à sinceridade dela. Claro que sei que uma promessa nunca a detém completamente. Ino pode não tentar me arrumar alguém de forma descarada, mas só precisa piscar aqueles cílios loiro dela para Gaara e depois olhar para qualquer cara que estiver por perto, e Gaara saberá na hora o que ela quer que ele faça.

Mas eu não preciso da ajuda deles. Não quero ficar com ninguém. — Ah! — Ino está com a cabeça enfiada no closet. — Este vestido é perfeito! — Ela se vira, exibindo um vestido preto largo com aberturas nos ombros. Na parte da frente está escrito: PECADORA. — Comprei em um Outlet — ela conta, tirando do cabide.

Sem querer que a sessão de escolha de roupas se arraste por mais tempo, tiro minha camiseta e pego o top da mão dela.

— Sutiã preto — Ino comenta. — Boa escolha.

Enfio o vestido e me olho no espelho.

— Então? Fala aí — Ino pergunta, parada atrás de mim com um sorriso enorme. — Gostou, não gostou?

Dou um sorrisinho e me viro para ver como a barra do vestido mal cobre a minha bunda. Em hipótese alguma eu irei me abaixar.

E então noto que nas costas está escrito SANTA.

— Tá — admito —, eu gostei. — Eu me viro e aponto para ela, séria. — Mas não o suficiente pra começar a atacar o seu closet, então não fique muito esperançosa. Tô satisfeita com minhas lindas blusinhas de abotoar, obrigada.

Eu nunca disse que as suas roupas não eram lindas, Testuda. — Ino sorri, estica a mão e estala a alça do sutiã nas minhas costas. — Você é sexy pra caramba todo dia, garota. – De repente seus olhos azuis se estreitam e ela dispara — Agora me deixa maquiar você — ela decide, me levando para o espelho.

— Não!

A Yamanaka põe as mãos na cintura de violão e arregala os olhos, como se fosse minha mãe e eu tivesse acabado de dar uma resposta malcriada.

— Vai ser por bem ou por mal? — Pergunta, me fuzilando com o olhar.

Eu cedo e desabo na cadeira diante do espelho.

— Tanto faz — resmungo, levantando o queixo para lhe dar total acesso ao meu rosto, que acaba de se tornar sua tela. — Mas nada de olhos de guaxinim, tá?

Ela segura meu queixo com força.

— Agora, quieta — ordena, tentando não rir e parecer séria. — Uma arrtista — ela diz, com um sotaque dramático e um floreio da outra mão —prrecisa de silêncio parra trrabalhar! Onde acha que estarr, num salón de Detrroit?

Quando Ino termina, estou igualzinha a ela. Exceto pela ausência dos peitões gigantes e o cabelo loiro e liso dela. Meu cabelo é o tipo de ruivo que algumas garotas pagam uma fortuna no salão de beleza para conseguir, e vai até o meio das minhas costas.

Admito que tirei a sorte grande no quesito cabelo perfeito. Ino disse que fica melhor solto e eu obedeci. Não tive escolha. Ela foi bem ameaçadora...

E ela não me deixou com cara de guaxinim, mas também não economizou na sombra escura para os olhos.

— Olhos verdes com cabelo ruivo — ela disse enquanto aplicava o rímel grosso e preto. — É sexy pra caramba. — E pelo jeito minhas sandálias peep toe também não serviam, porque ela me fez tirar e calçar um de seus pares de botas de salto fino, que aderem às pernas do meu jeans colado ao corpo. — Você tá muito sexy, sua cachorra — Ino declara, me olhando de alto a baixo.

— E você me deve uma, por ter topado essa balada — digo.

— Hã? Eu te devo uma? — Ela inclina a cabeça. — Não, querida, acho que não. Você vai acabar é me devendo uma antes do fim da noite, porque vai se divertir pra cacete, e vai implorar pra eu te levar lá mais vezes.

Eu brinco, fazendo uma careta, com os braços cruzados e o quadril virado para o lado.

— Duvido — respondo. — Mas vou te dar o benefício da dúvida e torcer pra me divertir pelo menos um pouco.

— Ótimo — conclui Ino, calçando as botas. — Agora vamos nessa; Gaara tá esperando a gente.

 **\O/**

ADAPTAÇÃO do meu querido casal.

Comentem, per favore!

Até breve!

XoXo.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Sakura

**Olá Mina!**

 **Está é uma adaptação do meu, do nosso, querido casal!**  
 **Boa Leitura :D**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **SAKURA**

CHEGAMOS NA GLOW ao anoitecer, mas não antes que Gaara passasse com sua picape tunada por várias casas. Ele estacionava, descia, entrava por não mais do que três ou quatro minutos e nunca dizia uma palavra quando voltava. Pelo menos não sobre o que ia fazer lá dentro ou com quem ia falar. Mas pouca coisa em Gaara é costumeira ou normal. Eu adoro o ruivo de paixão. Conheço-o quase há tanto tempo quanto Ino, mas nunca consegui aceitar seu uso de drogas. Ele tem um monte de maconha plantada no porão de casa, mas não é maconheiro. De fato, ninguém, além de mim e uns poucos amigos íntimos dele, jamais suspeitaria que um gato como Gaara planta e vende maconha, porque quase todos os plantadores de maconha parecem hippies sujinhos, e muitas vezes usam penteados que pararam no tempo entre as décadas de 1970 e 1990. Gaara está longe de parecer um hippie sujinho, poderia ser o irmão mais novo daquele gato do Dominc Sherwood. E Gaara diz que erva não é a parada dele. Não, a droga preferida do meu amigo é cocaína, e ele só planta e vende maconha para financiar o seu vício em pó.

Ino finge que o trabalho de Gaara é totalmente inofensivo. Ela sabe que o namorado não fuma maconha. Ela afirma que a maconha não é tão ruim assim, e se outras pessoas querem fumar um pra curtir e relaxar, ela não vê problema em Gaara ajudar com isso.

Mas Ino se recusa a acreditar que Gaara passe mais tempo com a cara metida na cocaína do que em qualquer parte do corpo dela.

— Olha só, você vai se divertir, tá? — Ino fecha a porta de trás do meu lado com o bumbum depois que eu saio e me olha sem esperanças. — É só não resistir, tentar curtir um pouco.

Eu reviro os olhos.

— Porca, também não vou tentar detestar de propósito — argumento. — Eu quero curtir.

Gaara vem para o nosso lado da picape e passa os braços nas nossas cinturas.

— E eu vou chegar abraçado com duas gatas.

Ino lhe dá uma cotovelada, fazendo uma falsa cara de mágoa.

— Para, amor. Você vai me deixar com ciúme. — Ela já está sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

Gaara tira a mão da cintura dela e pega numa das suas nádegas. Ela solta um gemido desagradável e fica na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Tenho vontade de mandar os dois esperarem para fazer aquilo na cama, mas estaria desperdiçando meu fôlego.

A Glow é o lugar mais badalado da zona urbana da Carolina do Norte, mas você não vai encontrá-lo na lista telefônica. Só pessoas como nós sabem que ele existe.

Um cara chamado Kakashi alugou um galpão abandonado há dois anos e gastou mais ou menos um milhão da grana do pai rico para transformá-lo numa casa noturna secreta.

Dois anos bombando; o lugar já virou um point para deuses do sexo e do rock locais viverem o sonho do rock'n'roll com fãs histéricos e tietes. Mas não é um clube fuleiro. De fora, pode parecer um prédio abandonado numa cidade semifantasma, mas por dentro é como qualquer clube chique de rock, equipado com luzes estroboscópicas coloridas que giram continuamente para todo lado, garçonetes com jeito de vadias e um palco grande o suficiente para duas bandas tocarem ao mesmo tempo.

De modo a manter a Glow em anônimo, todos os frequentadores precisam estacionar em outros bairros e chegar andando, porque uma rua lotada de carros diante de um galpão "abandonado" é muita bandeira.

Estacionamos nos fundos de um McDonald's próximo e andamos uns dez minutos pelo bairro sinistro.

Ino sai do lado direito de Gaara e fica entre nós dois, mas é só para poder me torturar antes de entrarmos.

— Muito bem — ela diz, como se fosse começar a listar tudo o que devo e não devo fazer —, se alguém perguntar, você tá solteira, certo? — Ela agita a mão para mim. — Nada daquilo que você aprontou com o cara que te paquerou naquela papelaria.

— O que ela tava fazendo numa papelaria? — Gaara diz, rindo.

— Gaara, o cara tava babando por ela — Ino afirma, ignorando completamente a minha presença —, tipo, era só a Testuda dar uma piscadinha que o  
cara comprava um carro pra ela, e sabe o que ela falou?

Eu reviro os olhos e solto meu braço do dela.

— Porca, você é tão ridícula. Não foi nada disso.

— Pois é, amor — Gaara comentou. — Se o cara trabalha numa papelaria, não vai comprar carro pra ninguém.

Ino lhe dá um soco amigável no ombro.

— Eu não falei que ele trabalhava lá... bom, o cara parecia um cruzamento de... Adam Levine do Maroon 5 com... — ela mexe os dedos acima da cabeça para materializar outro exemplo famoso em sua língua — ... Jensen Ackles do Supernatural, e quando ele pediu o telefone dela, a srta. Santinha aqui falou que era lésbica.

— Ai, cala a boca, Ino! — Exclamo, irritada com essa mania de exagero dela. — Ele não parecia nenhum desses. Era só um sujeito normal que por acaso não era feio de doer.

Nat faz um gesto de desprezo e se vira para o namorado.

— Pode ser. A questão é que ela mente pra afastar os caras. Não duvido nada que chegaria ao ponto de dizer que tá com corrimento e infestada de chatos.

Gaara ri.

Eu paro na calçada escura e cruzo os braços no peito, mordendo a parte de dentro do lábio inferior, irritada. Ino, ao perceber que não estou mais andando ao lado dela, volta correndo.

— Tá bom, tá bom! Olha, não quero que você estrague sua vida, só isso. Só tô pedindo que se alguém que não for torto de tão feio te paquerar, não dispense o cara imediatamente. Não tem problema nenhum conversar e se conhecer um pouco. Não tô pedindo pra você levar ninguém pra casa.

Eu j á estou com ódio dela por isso. Ela prometeu!

Gaara chega por trás dela e passa as mãos em sua cintura, colando a boca no seu pescoço enquanto ela se retorce.

— Você tem que deixar ela fazer o que quiser, amor. Para de ser tão mandona.

— Obrigada, Gaara — agradeço com um rápido aceno.

Ele pisca para mim.

Ino faz bico e diz:

— Tem razão — e levanta as mãos —, não vou falar mais nada. Juro.

Sei, j á ouvi isso antes...

— Ótimo — concluo, e continuamos andando. As botas já estão me matando. O ogro na porta do galpão nos examina na entrada, com seus braços enormes cruzados sobre o peito.

Ele estende a mão.

O rosto de Ino vira uma careta ofendida.

— Quê? Kakashi tá cobrando entrada, agora?

Gaara enfia a mão no bolso de trás, tira a carteira e mexe nas notas.

— Vinte paus por cabeça — grunhe o ogro.

— Vinte? Tá de sacanagem, porra?! — Ino grita.

Gaara a afasta delicadamente e põe três notas de vinte dólares na mão do ogro. Ele enfia o dinheiro no bolso e nos dá passagem. Eu vou primeiro e Gaara põe a mão nas costas de Ino, levando-a à sua frente.

Ela faz uma careta para o ogro ao passar por ele.

— Acho que ele vai embolsar essa grana — acusa. — Vou perguntar pro Kakashi que negócio é esse.

— Vem — Gaara insiste, e nós cruzamos a porta e andamos por um corredor longo e coberto de imagens de neon, com uma única lâmpada fluorescente de luz trêmula, até chegarmos ao elevador industrial no fim.

O metal range quando a porta da gaiola se fecha, e descemos no elevador barulhento para o subsolo, alguns metros abaixo. É só um andar, mas o elevador chocalha tanto que sinto que ele vai se partir a qualquer momento e matar a gente na queda. A batida alta e explosiva da música e os gritos de bêbados universitários — e provavelmente de muitos ex-universitários — reverberam pelo piso do porão até o elevador de ferro, ficando mais altos a cada centímetro que descemos para as entranhas da Glow. O elevador para com estrondo e outro ogro abre a porta pantográfica para podermos sair.

Ino me atropela vindo de trás. — Eu amo essa música! — grita, fingindo me empurrar pelas costas. — Acho que é o cover do The Killers — A voz dela se eleva por cima da música enquanto nos dirigimos para o salão principal.

Ino pega Gaara pela mão e ela tenta me puxar, mas sei o que ela está armando e não quero entrar numa almôndega de corpos saltitantes e suados com estas malditas botas.

— Ah, vai! — Ino insiste, praticamente implorando. Então uma ruga rancorosa vinca seu nariz, enquanto ela rosna, agarra minha mão e me puxa para perto de si. — Para de ser criança! Se alguém te derrubar, eu mesma encho a pessoa de porrada, tá?

Em momentos como este, eu me pergunto se, Ino Yamanaka, a loira peituda de olhos azuis, vestida num Valentino, é mesmo uma patricinha.

Gaara está ao lado, sorrindo para mim.

— Tudo bem! — Aceito, indo com eles, Ino praticamente arrancando meus dedos.

— O que vai querer? — Diz o louro alto atrás do balcão quando fico na ponta dos pés e me sento num dos banquinhos.

— Cuba-libre.

Ele começa a preparar meu drinque.

— Ah, vai pegar pesado, é? — Diz, enchendo o copo de gelo. — Que tal me mostrar sua identidade? — Ele exibe os dentes.

Aperto os lábios para ele.

— Tá, eu te mostro minha identidade quando você me mostrar seu alvará pra vender bebida alcoólica. — Abro um sorriso ao responder, que ele retribui.

Ele termina de misturar a bebida e a desliza na minha direção.

— Eu não bebo muito, sabe? — Digo, tomando um gole do canudinho.

— Não bebe... muito?

— Bom, esta noite acho que vou precisar tomar umas a mais. — Deixo o copo no balcão e mexo na fatia de lima da borda.

— Por quê? — o barman pergunta, enxugando o balcão com um guardanapo de papel.

— Peraí — retruco, levantando um dedo —, antes que você fique com alguma ideia errada, não tô aqui pra me abrir com você, essa coisa de terapia de balcão de bar. — Ino já é terapia suficiente para mim.

Ele ri e joga o guardanapo de papel em algum lugar atrás do balcão.

— Bom saber disso, porque não sou muito de dar conselhos.

Tomo mais um gole, mas me curvando em vez de erguer o copo do balcão; meu cabelo solto cai ao redor do meu rosto. Eu me endireito e prendo um lado do cabelo atrás da orelha. Realmente detesto deixar meu cabelo solto; o trabalho que ele dá não compensa.

— Bem, se você quiser mesmo saber — continuo, olhando para ele —, fui arrastada pra cá pela minha incansável melhor amiga, que provavelmente ia fazer alguma coisa constrangedora comigo enquanto eu dormisse e tirar fotos pra me chantagear se eu não viesse.

— Ah, uma dessas — ele comenta, apoiando os braços no balcão e juntando as mãos.— Já tive um amigo assim. Seis meses depois que minha noiva me largou, ele me arrastou pra um clube perto de Baltimore, e eu só queria ficar em casa e curtir minha fossa, mas, no fim das contas, aquela noite foi exatamente o que eu precisava.

Que legal, esse cara acha que já me conhece, ou no mínimo conhece minha "situação". Mas ele não sabe nada sobre a minha situação. Talvez tenha acertado no lance do ex ruim — porque todos acabam tendo um ou uma assim —, mas o resto, o divórcio dos meus pais, meu irmão mais velho, Sasori, indo pra cadeia, a morte do amor da minha vida... não estou a fim de contar nada pra esse cara. Assim que você conta seus problemas pra alguém, vira uma chorona e o menor violino do mundo começa a tocar. A verdade é que todo mundo tem problemas; todos nós enfrentamos  
dificuldades e dor, e minha dor é o paraíso comparada com a de muitas outras pessoas, e não tenho lá muito direito de me queixar.

— Pensei que você não fosse de dar conselhos — desconverso, com um sorriso doce.

Ele se afasta do balcão e diz:

— Não sou, mas se você tirar algum proveito da minha história, fique grata. Dou um sorrisinho e finjo que tomo um gole, desta vez. Não quero beber muito, na verdade, e com certeza não quero ficar bêbada, especialmente considerando o pressentimento de que sou eu que vou ter que dirigir na volta.

Tentando tirar de mim o foco da conversa, apoio um cotovelo no balcão, o queixo na mão e digo: — E o que aconteceu naquela noite? O lado esquerdo da sua boca se ergue num sorriso e ele diz, agitando a cabeça loura: — Transei pela primeira vez desde que ela me abandonou, e lembrei como é bom se desacorrentar de alguém.

Eu não esperava uma resposta dessas. A maioria dos caras que conheço teria mentido sobre seu horror a relacionamentos, especialmente se estivesse me paquerando. Até que gosto desse cara. Só como pessoa, claro; não tô a fim, como Ino diria, de ficar de quatro pra ele.

— Entendi — digo, tentando conter a verdadeira dimensão do meu sorriso. — Bom, pelo menos você é honesto.

— Não tem outro jeito de ser — ele diz, pegando outro copo e começando a preparar outra cuba-libre para si. — Descobri que hoje em dia a maioria das garotas têm tanto medo de compromisso quanto os caras, e quando somos francos desde o início, é mais provável que uma transa ocasional não deixe sequelas.

Balanço a cabeça, pegando o canudinho com a ponta dos dedos. De jeito nenhum vou admitir abertamente, mas concordo completamente com ele, e acho sua filosofia de vida até estimulante. Nunca pensei tanto a respeito, mas por mais que eu queira distância de qualquer relacionamento, continuo humana e não me incomodaria com uma transa ocasional.

Só que não com ele. Ou com qualquer um neste lugar. Tudo bem, talvez eu seja cagona demais pra uma transa ocasional e a bebida já esteja começando a bater. A verdade é que nunca fiz nada do tipo, e embora a ideia seja um tanto empolgante, me deixa morta de medo. Só transei com dois caras até hoje: Sai, meu primeiro amor, que tirou minha virgindade e morreu num acidente de carro três meses depois, e Kiba Inuzuka, com quem me envolvi para preencher a ausência do Sai, o babaca que me traiu com uma vadia ruiva.

Fico contente por nunca ter retribuído aquela frase venenosa de três palavras que começa com "eu" e termina com "você", pois no fundo eu sentia que ele não fazia nem ideia do que estava dizendo quando vinha com essa conversa. Por outro lado, talvez ele fizesse, e foi por isso mesmo que, depois de cinco meses de namoro, o Kiba arrumou outra: porque eu nunca disse o mesmo pra ele.

Olho pro barman e noto que ele está sorrindo, esperando pacientemente que eu diga alguma coisa. Esse cara é bom, ou então só está mesmo querendo ser simpático. Admito que é gatinho; não deve ter mais de 25 anos e tem olhos azuis, que sorriem antes dos lábios. Noto como os bíceps e o peitoral são definidos por baixo da camiseta colada. E ele é bronzeado; com certeza passou a maior parte da vida perto do mar.

Paro de olhar quando noto que minha mente está vagando, pensando nele de calção de banho e sem camisa.

— Eu sou o Deidara — ele diz.

Estendo a mão e Deidara a aperta delicadamente.

— Sakura.

Ouço a voz de Ino por cima da música antes mesmo de vê-la. Ela abre caminho através de um aglomerado de pessoas que estão paradas perto da pista de dança, e se acotovela até me alcançar. Ela nota Deidara imediatamente e seus olhos começam a brilhar, iluminados pelo sorriso aberto e descarado. Gaara, vindo atrás dela e ainda segurando-a pela mão, também nota, mas só me olha. Com tanto tempo de namoro com minha amiga, eu ainda não consigo entender como eles se dão tão bem. São tão opostos.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Pergunta, com um tom acusador na voz. Ela está sorrindo de orelha a orelha e seus olhos vêm e vão entre mim e Deidara várias vezes, antes que ela me dê toda a sua atenção.

— Tomando um drinque — explico. — Você veio aqui pedir uma bebida ou me controlar?

— As duas coisas! — Ino exclama. — Qualquer coisa com vodca.

Blake balança a cabeça e olha para Gaara.

— Cuba-libre pra mim — O ruivo pede.

Natalie aperta os lábios do lado da minha cabeça e sinto o calor do seu hálito no meu ouvido quando ela cochicha:

— Puta merda, Testuda! Você se deu bem, hein. Ele é muito gato!

Noto a boca de Deidara se abrindo num sorriso sutil por tê-la ouvido.

Sentindo meu rosto ficando quente pelo constrangimento, cochicho de volta: — Cala a boca, Ino!

Olho para Gaara, esperando que ele entenda a deixa e a arraste para algum lugar, mas desta vez ele finge "não captar". Onde está o Gaara que conheço, aquele que costumava me proteger de sua namorada patricinha?

Oh-oh, ele deve estar puto com ela de novo. Só age assim quando Ino abre sua boca grande ou faz alguma coisa que ele não consegue deixar pra lá. Só estamos aqui há uns trinta minutos. O que ela pode ter feito em tão pouco tempo? E aí me dou conta de que essa é Ino, e se há alguém que consegue deixar um namorado puto da vida em menos de uma hora, sem perceber, esse alguém é ela.

Desço do banquinho e seguro minha amiga pelo braço, afastando-a do balcão. Gaara, provavelmente sacando o meu plano, fica conversando com Deidara.

A música parece ter ficado mais alta quando a banda que toca ao vivo terminou uma canção e começou outra.

— O que você fez? — Pergunto, virando-a para que me encare.

— Como assim, o que eu fiz? — Ela mal está prestando atenção em mim; em vez disso, seu corpo balança sutilmente no ritmo da música.

— Porca, tô falando sério.

Finalmente ela para e me olha, procurando respostas no meu rosto.

— Pra deixar Gaara puto? — Pergunto. — Ele tava ótimo quando chegamos.

Ela olha brevemente para Gaara, que está de pé perto do balcão, tomando seu drinque, e depois para mim, com uma expressão chateada.

— Não dá pra esconder nada de você, Testuda — Noto os olhos azuis da minha melhor amiga encher de lágrimas, e antes que eu a abrace, ela dispara a falar — Eu estava indo falar com o Kakashi sobre o absurdo de cobrar pela entrada — Ino falava mas não era a mim que ela olhava, mas, seu namorado. — Quando um moreno de um e oitenta de altura me agarrou para dançar — Ela começou a chorar, pois sabia que tinha feito merda. — Eu errei. Testuda. Devia ter me afastado do sujeito. Mas você conhece o Gaara. Ele não dança. E eu adoro dançar.

Apesar de estar a favor do Gaara, ela era minha melhor amiga, por isso a abracei. E quando a bela voz de Florence Welch soou cantando " Never let me go". Senti minha amiga estremecer em meus braços.

De repente ela se afasta, limpa as suas lágrimas. Ino olha novamente para o bar e depois volta a me encarar.

— Então. Você e Deidara? — Reviro os olhos, quando ela muda de assunto. O foco não sou eu, mas, sim, ela. Odeio quando eles dois brigam, principalmente quando estou de carona e fico ouvindo a discussão deles, na qual, eles ressuscitam idiotices de anos atrás.

— Não tem "eu e Deidara" nenhum, só estamos conversando.

— Conversar é o primeiro passo. Sorrir pra ele — o sorriso dela se alarga —, como vi muito bem que você tava sorrindo quando cheguei, é o passo seguinte. — Ela cruza os braços e inclina o quadril. — Aposto que vocês até conversaram sem que ele precisasse arrancar respostas de você com um alicate. Caramba, você já sabe até o nome dele.

— Você quer tanto que eu me divirta e conheça um cara, mas você não sabe a hora de calar a boca quando os desejos parecem perto de virar realidade.

Ino deixa a música embalar seus movimentos de novo, erguendo as mãos um pouco e mexendo os quadris de forma sedutora. Eu fico parada ali. A encarando. Me perguntando como ela consegue mudar de personalidade em instantes. Será que é porque, ela é geminiana?

— Não vai acontecer nada — insisto, séria. — Você conseguiu o que queria, tô conversando com alguém, e não estou pensando em dizer que tenho corrimento, então pare de causar.

Ela cede com um suspiro longo e profundo e para de dançar o suficiente para dizer: — Acho que você tem razão. Vou te deixar em paz, mas se ele te levar pro andar do Kakashi, vou querer todos os detalhes. — Ino aponta para mim com firmeza, um olho semicerrado e os lábios apertados.

— Tudo bem — digo, só para ela largar do meu pé —, mas é melhor esperar sentada, porque isso não vai acontecer.

 **\O/**

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

 **Olá lindas leitoras!**

 **O capítulo era para ser mais longo, mas decide colocar nosso Uchiha em ação no próximo. Convenhamos, a leitura ficaria um tanto cansativa.**

 **Quero agradecer a linda susan n.n pelo comentário. E a linda Guest. Muito obrigada! O capítulo é de vocês!**

 **Nos veremos na semana que vem.**

 **XoXo**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sakura

**Oieeeee gente!**

 **Está é uma adaptação do meu, do nosso, querido casal!**

 **O terceiro capítulo ia ser postado amanhã. Mas, estou a fim de mudar o ciclo da vida kk**

 **Em breve teremos nosso Sasuke-delícia em ação!**

 **Boa Leitura ;D**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **SAKURA**

UMA HORA E dois drinques depois, vou para o "andar do Kakashi" no galpão com Deidara.

Estou só um pouquinho alta, andando e enxergando perfeitamente, por isso sei que não estou bêbada. Mas estou um pouco alegre demais, e isso meio que me incomoda.

Quando Deidara sugeriu que a gente "fugisse do barulho um pouquinho", sirenes de alerta tocaram feito loucas na minha cabeça: Não saia sozinha de uma boate depois de tomar uns drinques com esse cara que você não conhece. Não faça isso, Sakura. Você não é burra, então não fique burra por causa do álcool.

Todas essas coisas gritavam comigo. E eu dei ouvidos até que, em algum momento, o sorriso contagiante de Deidara e o modo como ele me fazia sentir  
completamente à vontade acalmaram tanto as vozes e as sirenes que não consegui mais ouvi-las.

— Isso é o que chamam de Andar do Kakashi? — Pergunto, olhando para a paisagem urbana do teto do galpão. Todos os prédios da cidade estão brilhando com luzes azuis, brancas e verdes. As ruas aparecem banhadas pelo tom alaranjado que se derrama das centenas de lâmpadas da iluminação pública.

— O que você esperava? — Ele pergunta, pegando minha mão, e me encolho por dentro com o gesto, mas o aceito. — Um "abatedouro" de gatas chique com espelhos no teto?

Peraí... foi exatamente isso que pensei (bem, de maneira indireta), mas então por que diabos topei subir com ele?

Tudo bem, agora estou começando a entrar em pânico.

Acho que talvez eu esteja um pouco bêbada, afinal, senão meu juízo não estaria tão afetado. Isso me apavora e quase me deixa sóbria, pensar que eu toparia ir pra qualquer tipo de "abatedouro", mesmo bêbada. O álcool realmente está me deixando burra, ou será que está trazendo à tona algo que não quero acreditar que tenho dentro de mim?

Dou uma olhada para a porta de metal encravada na parede de tijolos e noto que a porta está fechada. Deidara a trancou, isso é um péssimo sinal.

O cara anda comigo até uma mesa de jardim feita de madeira e eu me sento nervosamente no tampo, ao lado dele. O vento passa pelos meus cabelos, puxando alguns fios para a minha boca. Levanto a mão e os afasto com o dedo.

— Ainda bem que fui eu — Deidara comenta, olhando a cidade com as mãos segurando os joelhos; seus pés estão apoiados no banco. Encolho as pernas e me sento em posição de ioga, com as mãos no colo. Olho para ele interrogativamente.

Deidara sorri. Mas seu sorriso não é tão afetuoso como antes. Há frieza em seus olhos e eu tremo com receio.

— Ainda bem que fui eu que trouxe você aqui — explica. — Uma garota linda como você lá embaixo, com todos aqueles caras... — A intensidade de maldade da voz dele me assustou e eu recuei com medo, meu coração batia em ritmo violento.

— Deidara...

Ele se inclinou sobre mim, enorme e furioso, e eu me levantei da mesa.

— Deidara, eu acho..., minha boca tinha secado tanto que eu mal consegui expelir as palavras. — Melhor irmos embora. Ino deve estar sentindo minha falta.

— Você não vai. — Ele disse. — Eu te trouxe aqui, com um propósito, e você não vai embora, até eu terminar o que eu quero fazer com você.

Todo o álcool que ingeri começou a fazer o efeito. Uma onda forte tomou conta do meu corpo, me senti quente, suada, e com uma bile enorme, eu iria vomitar se não saísse dali. Em pânico e confusa, eu o observei se aproximar de mim. Cada passo que ele deva, eu recuava. O temperamento de Deidara não era o mesmo, ele não parecia ser o rapaz afetuoso que conheci. Ele era um lobo vestido de cordeiro. Neste caso, eu não sabia o que fazer. Maldita a hora que eu me deixei levar.

Deidara me encurralou, trazendo alguma coisa em sua mão crispada. Gritando. Jamais alguém tinha gritado na minha cara daquele jeito. Fui reduzida a um animal sendo atacado, incapaz de enxergar além da lividez do medo, congelada na incompreensão muda.

A coisa na mão dele era uma embalagem de camisinha. Eu rezava para Ino ou Gaara sentirem minha falta e vir atrás de mim. Alguém tinha que vir me salvar.

Minha cabeça foi jogada para o lado, o rosto ardendo, gotículas de suor e lágrimas saíram voando. Uma imobilidade ardente veio a seguir. Parecia que as veias do meu rosto estavam enormes e latejantes.

Eu demorei para entender que Deidara tinha batido em mim. Eu fiquei balançando, sem entender, usando a ponta dos dedos para explorar o lugar em que calor se transformou em torpor.

Eu não conseguia enxergar através do borrão em meus olhos, mas ouvi a voz de Deidara, carregada de desejo.

— Xiiiii...Não chore, minha linda! — Eu não sabia como reagir. Não tinha como fugir dele. Eu nem ao menos estou com meu celular.

Eu fiquei imóvel. Tomada pelo medo enquanto Deidara me olhava. Eu nem me mexi quando ele tocou minha nuca. Ele se inclinou para me beijar. Eu fiquei imóvel enquanto a boca dele tocava meus lábios. Eu queria empurrá-lo para longe de mim. Queria devolver a agressão. Mas eu só conseguia chorar.

— Você é uma puta de uma gostosa! — Disse ele enquanto beijava meu pescoço — Você tem a pele perfeita. Mal posso esperar para te foder, com força.

Eu comecei a tremer. Sangue correu para o meu rosto e a adrenalina fez meu coração bater mais depressa.

— Por favor. Não faça isso. — Supliquei. Na vã esperança de ele cair em si. — Por favor.

— Você vai gostar — Ele parou de me beijar e me encarou — Sabe por que? Porque você é uma vadia.

Eu nunca tinha sido insultada antes. Exceto por Ino, mas eram em momentos de brincadeiras, somos amigas, íntimas. Mas isso. Esse linguajar, sujo, e escroto, me fez ter forças num momento de fraqueza. Eu o empurrei e gritei o insultando também.

Novamente ele me bateu, com força, que jogou meu rosto para o lado e meus olhos foram inundados. Eu ouvi um assovio agudo nas orelhas. Engoli em seco e ergui o rosto.

Deidara respirava com dificuldade, os olhos arregalados e enlouquecidos.

— Sua filha da puta! Vou colocar você na linha.

Ele me agarrou por um braço e com a outra mão que estava com a camisinha me segurou pelo cabelo, e assim me arrastou até a mesa. Ele gritava palavrões enquanto me jogava de barriga para baixo na mesa.

— Não — Eu gritei, apavorada — Não.

Mas ele levantou meu vestido e empurrou minha calcinha para baixo. Rasgou o embrulho da camisinha e entrou na minha carne seca, e doeu, uma pontada violenta que ardeu em fogo, e eu soube que ele tinha rasgado alguma coisa dentro de mim. Minhas lágrimas deslizavam em uma trilha salgada e quente até a madeira rústica da mesa. Eu tentei pensar em algo além da dor, dizendo para mim mesma que logo iria acabar. É só aguentar. Aguente que ele vai acabar em um minuto.

Foi quando Deidara saiu de mim. Aconteceu tão rápido que não vi quando Gaara partiu para cima dele pelo lado, nem o ouvi quando escancarou a porta de metal a vários metros.

— Gaara — sussurrei agradecida ao ver meu salvador.

— Ino, tire ela daqui! — Gritou Gaara.

Foi então que vi minha melhor amiga, ali parada, tão em choque quanto eu.

Eu estava dolorida da cintura aos joelhos. Eu nunca tinha feito sexo violento antes. Isso é estupro, uma vozinha se manifestou dentro de mim.

Eu me endireitei, franzi o rosto devido à dor brutal e latejante e fui mancando até Ino. Senti seus braços em torno de mim.

—Ino, eu quero tomar banho! — Avisei. A necessidade de me lavar era descomunal. Eu precisava tirar os toques de Deidara do meu corpo sujo. Eu precisava me sentir limpa o mais rápido possível.

— Claro Sakura. Eu vou cuidar de você!

Saímos da Glow sem dificuldades. Os seguranças do Kakashi nos acompanharam até a porta, e só foram embora quando, Ino e eu partimos num táxi.

Seguimos o trajeto em silêncio. O que para mim era assustador. Eu queria tanto que naquele momento minha melhor amiga tivesse aquelas crises de personalidades, e falasse algo para quebrar o clima. Mas seu choque era maior.

Tomei a iniciativa e quando virei o rosto para falar com Ino, dei de cara com seus grandes olhos azuis. Os claros olhos de Ino me encaravam com pena. Ela me encarava sem piscar. O silêncio era tão grande que ouvíamos os ruídos dos carros em nossa volta.

Eu não suportava aquele olhar. Eu sabia o que ele causava em mim. Este tipo de olhar me acompanha desde a morte do meu ex namorado. Desde a prisão do meu irmão. Desde a separação dos meus pais. Eu queria falar a ela para não me olhar assim. Para que parasse de me fazer sentir pior do que eu estava. Mas tudo o que eu consegui dizer foi:

—Quero ficar sozinha — Disparei. Reparei que minhas palavras a deixaram em choque. — Me deixe em casa e volte para o Gaara — Eu estava sendo injusta com ela. Estava sendo mesquinha. Mas se fosse para ela ficar comigo me encarando desse jeito, eu prefiro ficar só.

—Me desculpe! — Ino sibilou. Sua voz estava chorosa. Eu sabia que aquele pedido não era apenas pelo olhar de pena. Minha amiga estava se desculpando porque estava se sentindo culpada. E eu estava sendo péssima com ela.

Chegamos em casa. E nos passos mais rápido que consegui dar, cheguei ao banheiro. Ino ligou o chuveiro e deixou esquentar o máximo, então ela me ajudou a me despir e eu entrei. Ino saiu e dentro de alguns minutos voltou com as minhas roupas.

Fiquei debaixo da água pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até meu corpo estar limpo, ardendo e doendo. Eu estava em meio a uma névoa de confusão, imaginando como aquilo tudo tinha acontecido.

Como alguém poderia causar tanta dor, fosse emocional ou física, e não se importar?

Ino desligou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha e a enrolou no meu corpo dolorido. Fui até o espelho. Usei a mão para limpar um círculo no espelho embaçado. Tremi com o meu reflexo. Meu rosto estava distorcido, com o canto externo de um olho inchado.

—Isso vai passar! — Ino disse. Olhei o belo reflexo de Ino no espelho. Notei que seus olhos não estavam mais com pena de mim. Foi quando alguém bateu na porta.

— Ino! — Chamou Gaara.

Ela me encarou e disse — Vá se vestindo. Eu volto logo. — Minha melhor amiga saiu e fiquei aliviada por estar sozinha. Não que eu não a quisesse comigo. Ela estava cuidando de mim conforme prometido. Mas, eu queria mesmo era chorar, chorar como se não houvesse o amanhã. E com Ino ali, eu não estava conseguindo. Vai ver que é porque ela me viu no meu pior estado. Minha amiga presenciou minha maior humilhação. E isso era impossível de suportar.

A porta abafava a voz grossa de Gaara, mas eu conseguia ouvir os berros que ele dava, entendi quando ele disse que Deidara foi mandado embora, e que eu deveria ir prestar queixa. Escutei quando ele começou a falar o quanto eu tinha sido burra e ingênua, e ouvi quando minha amiga o mandou falar mais baixo.

Eu destranquei e abri a porta, e encarei a figura do homem. O lábio de Gaara estava inchado e cortado. Seu olho direito estava roxo. Ele estava péssimo por minha culpa. Pela minha burrice e ingenuidade.

—Que ideia é essa de sumir com um cara que você acabou de conhecer? Pensei que você fosse mais esperta Sakura, mesmo de cara cheia!

Dou um passo para trás, e cruzo os braços furiosa.

—Tá me chamando de burra? Eu não sabia que iria ser estuprada! — grito, e meu cabelo molhado cai em volta dos meus olhos. — Ele estava sendo gentil comigo. E disse que queria conversar.

— Conversar. — Repete Gaara com desdém. — Porra. Nenhum cara quer só conversar —afirma, como se fosse especialista no assunto. — Nenhum cara leva uma garota como você pro telhado duma porra de galpão só para conversar. Se eu demorasse mais tempo vai saber o que ele teria feito. Lá ninguém escutaria seus gritos, Sakura.

Engulo um nó na garganta, mas outro se forma em seu lugar. Talvez Gaara esteja certo. Talvez eu tenha ficado tão cega com a personalidade sincera e secretamente magoada de Deidara, que caí totalmente numa tática na qual nunca pensei. Claro que já imaginei esse tipo de situação e já vi exemplos típicos na TV, eu só não pensava que isso poderia acontecer comigo.

— Você chegou tarde! — Disparei, lembrando das horas atrás.

Viro as costas para os meus amigos, não quero que eles vejam no meu rosto qualquer sinal que possa revelar que por um segundo eu acreditei que Deidara só queria conversar. Estou puta da vida comigo mesma, e puta da vida com as coisas que Gaara me disse, mas não posso odiá-lo para sempre, porque o cara estava realmente apenas tentando cuidar de mim.

— Sakura, olha pra mim. — Pede minha amiga.

Espero mais alguns segundos em desafio antes de me virar, com os braços ainda cruzados.

Ino me olha com uma expressão mais suave do que antes.

— Me desculpe, eu não... —ela suspira e olha para o lado e chora, como se não conseguisse  
dizer o que está para dizer enquanto me olha —... Sakura, a culpa é toda minha, eu que te arrastei pra aquele lugar. Você não queria. Me perdoa!

Sinto como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco no estômago. Até um gemido estranho sai da minha garganta e eu arregalo os olhos.

Olho nervosamente para minha melhor amiga e depois olho para Gaara.

—Por favor, me deixem sozinha! — Eu iria desabar. Iria chorar tanto, queria limpar minha alma. Mas eles teriam pena de mim, e isso eu não quero suportar.

Ino se aproxima de mim e segura meus cotovelos com as duas mãos. Sinto instantaneamente a necessidade de me afastar dela, mas fico parada no lugar, quase incapaz de mover qualquer coisa além dos olhos.

—Não nos trate assim — ela suplica, baixando a voz para um sussurro desesperado —Me perdoa!

Aí está o soco no estômago de novo.

Finalmente consigo me afastar.

—Por favor, me deixem sozinha — Repito desesperada para que atendam o meu apelo. — A gente se fala amanhã.

— Sakura! — Protesta Ino.

Eu a ignoro. Começo a andar até a porta do meu quarto, abro, e fico segurando a maçaneta esperando que eles saiam, para que enfim eu possa chorar. Não os quero aqui, porque quando olho para eles lembro da humilhação que passei. Da burrice que cometi.

Relutante Gaara caminha até a namorada e a toma pelas mãos — Vamos Ino. Amanhã vocês se falam. — Meus amigos não me olham ao passarem por mim. Tremendo e confusa bato a porta e caio no chão aos prantos.

\o/

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

 **Olá lindas leitoras!**

 **O capítulo foi polêmico. Um abuso sempre deixa sequelas e deixa a pessoa transtornada. Mas, será que a Sakura exagerou em sua reação? O que vocês acham? Comentem. Por favor! Seu comentário é um estimulo para continuar a história.**

 **Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários recebidos de** ** _lappstift_** **e Guests! Muito Obrigada isso se torna um grande incentivo.**

 **Querida** ** _lappstift_** **Sasuke-delícia entra em cena no quinto capítulo. Como a história é um tanto longa, irei postar com frequência. Tentarei não postar longos capítulos, pra leitura não ficar cansativa.**

 **Obrigada por lerem!**

 **Até breve, ainda nesta semana.**

 **Xoxo**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Sakura

**Olá pessoal ;D**

 **Está é uma adaptação do querido casal SasuSaku**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **SAKURA**

MEU CELULAR ME acorda na manhã seguinte. Eu o ouço vibrando no criado mudo ao lado da minha cabeça. INO aparece escrito em negrito na tela, e o rosto dela me encara com seus olhos azuis e um sorrisão cheio de dentes. Essa imagem me acorda completamente e eu me levanto, entrevada, e fico segurando o celular, deixando-o vibrar na palma da mão por mais alguns segundos, indecisa em atender e ouvir minha melhor amiga, ou, ignorar e falar com ela quando eu estiver a fim de falar.

Eu deveria estar a fim de falar com Ino. O que aconteceu ontem, não foi culpa dela. Toda a responsabilidade é minha. Não é como se ela fosse meu guarda costas e ficasse me monitorando a todo instante na Glow. Porra eu sou adulta. Mas estou agindo feito uma criança, com medo.

Eu tinha sido estuprada e precisava superar isso.

Mas eu estou tão magoada, que não consigo se quer falar com Ino. Como isso aconteceu? Anos de amizade inseparável. Estou em estado de negação, tento dizer a mim mesma. E preciso dar um tempo para que eu aceite a verdade.

Já passou uma semana e eu continuo ignorando as chamadas de Ino e de Gaara, este que me ligou duas vezes e me mandou vários torpedos, dizendo que Ino estava mal, e que era para eu parar de castigar sua namorada. Desmoronei enquanto lia as mensagens de Ino. Eu queria entrar pelo telefone e abraçar minha melhor amiga, e, dizer que tudo estava bem, e que em breve voltaríamos para a Glow. Mas, isso estava longe de acontecer.

Passei a evitar nosso café favorito de propósito e a me contentar com a bosta da loja de conveniência mais próxima, e desviei 3 quilômetros  
do caminho quando fui à entrevista de emprego na Dillard's, só para não passar em frente ao apartamento de Ino.

Consegui o emprego. Cargo de auxiliar da gerência — minha mãe me recomendou; ela é muito amiga da sra. Tsunade, a mulher que me contratou —, mas estou tão empolgada em trabalhar numa loja de departamentos quanto em tomar esse café mediático toda manhã.

E é aí que me cai a ficha, enquanto estou sentada à mesa da cozinha vendo minha mãe fuçando na geladeira com seu cabelo ruivo: não vou mais sair de casa para morar com minha melhor amiga. Vou ter que procurar um apartamento e me virar sozinha, ou então ficar um pouco mais com minha mãe, até eu conseguir superar a tragédia que aconteceu. O que pode não acontecer nunca. Ou demorar tanto que, quando eu for procurar Ino, ela não irá mais me perdoar e vai me mandar para aquele lugar.

Tudo ao meu redor parece estar balançando.

— Vou sair com Asuma hoje à noite — minha mãe avisa, por trás da porta da geladeira.

Ela se endireita e olha de lado para mim, usando sombra demais nos olhos. — Você conhece Asuma, não?

— Conheço, sim. — Na verdade, ainda não o conheço, ou talvez conheça, mas estou confundindo o nome dele com os últimos cinco caras com quem ela saiu no último mês.

Ela se inscreveu num daqueles negócios esquisitos de encontros rápidos. E ela é rápida mesmo pra marcar encontros, então acho que no caso dela o termo é adequado.

— Ele é legal. É a terceira vez que saio com ele.

Forço um sorriso. Quero que minha mãe seja feliz, mesmo que isso signifique ela se casar de novo, que é uma coisa que me mata de medo. Adoro meu pai — sou uma filhinha de papai —, mas o que ele fez com minha mãe foi imperdoável. Desde o divórcio, quatro meses atrás, minha mãe virou essa estranha que só conheço pela metade. É como se ela tivesse puxado uma gaveta que ficou trancada por trinta anos e vestido a personalidade que ela tinha antes de conhecer meu pai e ter filhos. Só que essa personalidade não cabe mais, e ela luta todo dia para fazer caber.

— Ele já está falando em me levar num cruzeiro. — Seu rosto se ilumina só de pensar nisso.

Eu fecho o meu laptop.

— Você não acha que três encontros é um pouco cedo pra pensar num cruzeiro?

Ela franze os lábios e afasta a ideia com um gesto.

— Não, querida, está tudo certo. Ele tem muito dinheiro, então pra ele é normal, como sair pra jantar.

Desvio o olhar e mordisco a borda do sanduíche que fiz, embora esteja sem fome nenhuma.  
Mamãe perambula pela cozinha, fingindo fazer limpeza. Normalmente, uma faxineira vem às quartas, mas quando um homem vai passar aqui em casa, ela acha que esfregar um pano de prato no balcão e borrifar purificador de ar é fazer faxina.

— Não se esqueça do sábado — ela diz, enquanto começa a encher a lava louças, o que me surpreende.

— Tá, mãe, eu sei. — Suspiro e balanço a cabeça. — Mas bem que eu gostaria de não ir desta vez.

Suas costas se endireitam e ela olha para mim.

— Querida, você prometeu que iria — diz, em tom de desespero, tamborilando nervosamente com as unhas no balcão. — Você sabe que não gosto de entrar naquela cadeia sozinha.

— É uma prisão, mãe. — Arranco distraidamente pedacinhos de casca de pão e ponho no prato. — E eles não vão te pegar; estão todos trancados, que nem o Yato. E a culpa é toda deles.

Minha mãe baixa os olhos e uma bola escaldante de culpa se forma no meu estômago.

Suspiro profundamente.

— Desculpa. Eu não quis dizer isso;

Eu quis dizer exatamente isso, só não queria ter falado alto e para ela, porque minha mãe fica magoada sempre que falo do meu irmão mais velho, Yato, e de sua sentença de cinco anos por ter matado um sujeito ao dirigir bêbado. Isso aconteceu meros seis meses depois que Sasori morreu num acidente de carro.

Sinto que estou perdendo todo mundo...

Me levanto da mesa e fico diante do balcão, e ela continua enchendo a lava louças.

— Eu vou com você, tá?

Ela força um sorriso ainda coberto por uma fina camada de mágoa e balança a cabeça.

— Obrigada, querida.

Fico triste por ela. Parte meu coração saber que meu pai a traiu depois de 22 anos de casamento.

Mas todos podíamos prever isso.

E pensar que meus pais tentaram me afastar de Sasori quando resolvi, aos 16 anos, contar a minha mãe que estávamos apaixonados.

Os pais têm essa noção distorcida de que pessoas com menos de 20 anos simplesmente não têm como saber o que é o amor, como se a idade para amar fosse determinada da mesma forma que a lei determina a idade para beber. Eles acham que o "crescimento emocional" da mente de um adolescente é subdesenvolvido demais para entender o amor, para saber se ele é "real" ou não.

O que é uma burrice total.

A verdade é que os adultos amam de formas diferentes, não da única forma certa. Eu amava Sasori no presente, no modo como ele olhava para mim, como me dava frio na barriga, como segurou meus cabelos enquanto eu vomitava os bofes depois de comer enchilada estragada.

Isso é amor.

Adoro meus pais, mas, muito antes do divórcio, a última vez que minha mãe passou mal, o máximo que meu pai fez foi levar o sal de frutas pra ela e perguntar onde estava o controle remoto enquanto saía do banheiro.

Sei lá.

Acho que meus pais me estragaram de verdade em algum momento, pois por mais que eles sejam bons para mim e eu os ame, mesmo assim cresci apavorada com a possibilidade de acabar como eles: infeliz, fingindo levar uma vida maravilhosa com dois filhos, um cachorro e uma casa com uma cerquinha branca. Mas eu sabia que na verdade eles dormiam de costas um para o outro. Sabia que minha mãe pensava muito em como sua vida teria sido se ela tivesse dado mais uma chance para aquele garoto do colégio que a "amava" em segredo (li o diário de menina dela. Sei tudo sobre ele). Eu sei que meu pai — antes de trair mamãe com ela — pensava muito em Kurenai Yuuhi, seu par no baile de formatura (e seu  
primeiro amor), que continua morando em Wiltshire.

Se tem alguém iludido sobre como o amor funciona, sobre a sensação de amar de verdade, é a maioria da população adulta.

Sasori e eu não fizemos sexo naquela noite em que ele tirou minha virgindade; nós fizemos amor naquela noite. Nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer essas duas palavras juntas: "fazer amor", porque sempre me pareceram piegas, como uma frase só para adultos. Eu torcia o nariz quando ouvia alguém dizer isso, ou quando aquele cara cantava Feel Like Makin' Love, do Bad Company* , no som do carro do meu pai todo dia de manhã, na rádio do rock clássico.

Mas posso dizer isso, porque foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

E foi mágico e maravilhoso e assombroso e nada vai se comparar àquele momento.

Jamais.

Acabei indo com a minha mãe visitar Yato na prisão no sábado. Mas não falei muito, como de costume, e Yato também me ignorou. Ele não faz isso para ser antipático, mas porque é como se tivesse medo de falar comigo porque sabe que ainda estou puta e magoada e decepcionada com o que ele fez. Não foi uma única ocorrência que poderia ser classificada como um "trágico acidente"; Yato já era alcoólatra antes de completar 18 anos. É a ovelha negra da família. Desde criança foi um marginalzinho que vivia passando temporadas em centros de detenção para jovens, e deixava meus pais doentes de preocupação quando sumia semanas a fio para fazer o que lhe desse na telha. Sempre pensou só em si mesmo.

Comecei no meu emprego de auxiliar da gerência na segunda-feira seguinte. Fico grata por ter um emprego, porque não quero viver do dinheiro do meu pai o resto da vida, mas parada ali, usando um lindo terninho preto com camisa branca e salto alto, me senti completamente um peixe fora d'água. Não necessariamente por causa da roupa, mas... meu lugar não é ali. Não sei explicar, mas naquela segunda e pelo resto da semana, quando eu acordava, me vestia e entrava naquela loja, algo estava formigando no fundo da minha mente. Eu não conseguia ouvir as palavras exatas, mas aquilo parecia dizer: Esta é a sua vida, Sakura Haruno. Esta é a sua vida.

E eu olhava para os clientes que passavam e só via coisas negativas: narizes empinados, carregando bolsas caras, comprando produtos inúteis.

Foi então que percebi que tudo o que eu fizesse daquele momento em diante produziria o mesmo resultado: Esta é a sua vida, Sakura Haruno. Esta é a sua vida.

 **\o/**

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

 **Meninas, perdão pela demora. Estou muito atarefada nos últimos dias, mas prometo compensar. Irei postar outro capítulo ainda nesta semana.**

 ***** **Feel Like Makin' Love, do Bad Company é uma banda inglesa de hard rock e um dos seus grandes sucessos é esta música. Sakura usa esta música como referência por ela ter uma letra romântica e melosa.**

 ** _lappsfit_** **eu sinto muito que vc não tenha curtido o que Sakura passou. Eu tbm não gostei. Ela vai dar a volta por cima, sim. Obrigada querida, pelo carinho e por acompanhar a história.**

 **XoXo**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Sakura

**Olá Pessoal.**

 **Está é uma adaptação SasuSaku**

 **Boa Leitura!**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **SAKURA**

O DIA EM que tudo mudou foi ontem.

Aquele formigamento no cérebro me forçou a me levantar. E eu me levantei. Mandou que eu calçasse os sapatos, arrumasse uma pequena mala esportiva com o indispensável e pegasse a minha bolsa. E eu fiz tudo isso. Não havia lógica nem senso de propósito algum, a não ser saber que eu precisava fazer alguma coisa diferente do que estava fazendo, ou não conseguiria sobreviver. Ou acabaria como meus pais.

Eu estava entrando em depressão, mas sempre achei que a depressão fosse algo supervalorizado, pelo modo como as pessoas usam essa palavra a toda hora (como aquele palavrão que começa com A que eu nunca mais vou dizer pra nenhum cara enquanto eu viver). Quando eu estava no colégio, as meninas muitas vezes comentavam que estavam "deprimidas" e que a mãe as levava para um analista para tomar remédios, e aí elas se reuniam para experimentar os comprimidos umas das outras. Depressão, para mim, significava três palavras: tristeza, tristeza e tristeza. Eu via aqueles comerciais idiotas com figuras de desenho animado se arrastando com uma nuvenzinha preta sempre chovendo na cabeça e pensava como as pessoas exageravam com esse lance de depressão. Eu sinto pena das pessoas. Sempre senti. Jamais gostei de ver alguém sofrendo, mas admito que quando alguém falava em depressão, eu revirava os olhos e ia cuidar da minha vida.

Mal sabia eu que a depressão é uma doença grave.

Aquelas garotas na escola não faziam ideia do que realmente significa estar deprimida. Não é só questão de tristeza. Na verdade, a tristeza tem bem pouco a ver. Depressão é dor em sua forma mais pura, e eu faria qualquer coisa para conseguir sentir alguma emoção de novo. Qualquer emoção. A dor machuca, mas com uma dor tão poderosa que você não consegue sentir mais nada, é aí que você começa a achar que está enlouquecendo.

Me incomoda imensamente perceber que a última vez que chorei de verdade foi no dia que fui estuprada. No dia em que tiraram a única coisa que me restava. A minha esperança de que minha vida voltaria a entrar nos eixos.

Desde o trágico dia, simplesmente eu não consigo mais chorar. Fico pensando que qualquer dia desses vou desabar e chorar até encharcar o meu travesseiro. Eu deveria estar vomitando de tanto chorar.

Mas esse dia nunca chega e eu continuo sem sentir nada.

A não ser essa vontade de me libertar de tudo. Esse formigamento que, embora vago e fraco, me impele a obedecer. Não sei por que, não sei explicar, mas ele está lá e não consigo deixar de dar ouvidos a ele.

Passei a maior parte da noite na rodoviária, sentada ali, esperando que o formigamento me dissesse o que fazer.

E então fui até a bilheteria.

— Pois não? — A mulher perguntou com voz neutra.

Pensei por um segundo e falei:

— Tô indo ver minha irmã em Idaho, porque ela acaba de ter um bebê.

Ela olhou para mim, meio sem jeito, e admito que também fiquei sem jeito. Não tenho irmã e nunca estive em Idaho, mas foi a primeira mentira que me veio à mente. E ela estava comendo uma batata assada. A batata estava lá, atrás do balcão, num pratinho engordurado e cheio de molho tártaro. Portanto, naturalmente, Idaho, a famosa terra das batatas, foi o primeiro estado em que pensei. Tanto faz aonde eu decida ir, na verdade, porque simplesmente não me importa.

Pensei: quando eu chegar em Idaho, vou comprar outra passagem pra algum outro lugar. Talvez eu vá pra Califórnia. Ou Washington. Ou talvez eu vá pro sul ver como é o Texas. Sempre imaginei o Texas como uma imensa paisagem de poeira, bares de beira da estrada e chapéus de caubói. E as pessoas no Texas são supostamente meio fodonas ou algo do tipo. Talvez me pisoteiem com suas botas de caubói.

Eu nem vou sentir. Não sinto mais nada, lembra?

Isso tudo foi ontem, quando decidi simplesmente levantar e sair andando, me libertar de tudo. Sempre quis fazer isso, me libertar, mas nunca imaginei que  
aconteceria assim. Não com um motivo tão humilhante me empurrando pra continuar, seja como forme, continue.

Sasori e eu, antes que ele morresse, planejamos nossa vida de forma fora do convencional.

Queríamos passar longe de qualquer caminho previsível, qualquer rota que nos transformasse nos mesmos robôs da sociedade que acordam na mesma hora toda manhã e repetem o dia de ontem. Queríamos viajar como mochileiros pelo mundo — por isso falei dessa ideia com Ino naquele dia no café. Talvez parte de mim esperasse que ela tivesse a mesma paixão que Sasori e eu tínhamos, e aí ela iria comigo, mas como tudo o mais na minha vida, as coisas não aconteceram exatamente como eu esperava.

— Posso sentar aqui? — Uma senhora pergunta, de pé no corredor do ônibus, com uma bolsa verde-limão apertada contra o peito.

— Claro, à vontade — respondo, sorrindo fracamente. Não estou com vontade nenhuma de sorrir, mas a última coisa que quero é lhe dar um motivo para achar que sou uma jovem alma perturbada precisando de uma boa dose de conselhos de velhinha.

Ela se espreme na poltrona ao lado da minha, depois de guardar sua mala de viagem no compartimento superior. É meio gordinha, mas não é desajeitada. E cheira bem.

— Você parece jovem — ela diz. — Pra onde tá indo?

— Idaho.

— É mesmo? — Ela sorri para mim, revelando rugas profundas em volta da boca. — Deve ser pra visitar parentes, acho que ninguém vai passar férias lá.

— É. Vou visitar minha irmã.

Ela meio que faz um bico, balançando a cabeça, como se estivesse arquivando minhas respostas. Então começa a procurar alguma coisa na bolsa.

Olho pela janela alta de acrílico ao meu lado e vejo os passageiros entrando e saindo dos outros ônibus. É meio-dia, e estou em Memphis no momento. Dormi a maior parte do caminho à noite — bem, tentei dormir, mas só conseguia tirar umas sonecas até que uma lombada ou a dor no pescoço e nas costas me acordassem do sono cheio de cãibras.

Nunca estive em Memphis, mas devo dizer que está rodoviária me deixa nervosa. Vi umas pessoas bem mal-encaradas andando por aí

— Bem, eu tô indo pra Montana — a mulher diz, pondo um comprimidinho branco na boca. — Normalmente vou de trem, mas decidi mudar o caminho desta vez. Ver umas paisagens novas.

— A senhora deve viajar bastante — comento, olhando para ela.

— Não muito — ela responde. — Só uma vez por ano pra visitar minha mãe. Ela tem 98 anos.

— Uau.

— É, a mulher é teimosa feito um touro. Já teve câncer cinco vezes e continua viva. Ganha dele toda vez.

Sorrio para ela com simpatia.

— Mas, se você não se incomodar — ela muda de assunto, afundando na poltrona e encostando a cabeça —, preciso tirar uma soneca bem demorada. Não preguei o olho no último ônibus, o motorista ficava costurando na estrada. — Ela aponta para cima — Toma cuidado nesses ônibus. Você encontra tudo quanto é tipo de gente esquisita, e os motoristas normalmente estão com o sono atrasado. Precisa ficar de olho, ajudá-los a não pegar no sono conversando com eles, senão você pode ir parar na beira da estrada, de cabeça pra baixo num monte de ferragens.

Por que ela tinha que dizer isso? Empurro para trás a lembrança do acidente de Sasori, estranhamente parecido com as palavras dela, e apenas balanço a cabeça.

Ela fecha os olhos, mas aí volta a abrir e me olha mais uma vez.

— Mas na verdade é com as pessoas que você precisa tomar cuidado. Nunca sabe quem vai encontrar ou o que o velho sr. Destino preparou pra você.

— Vou me lembrar disso — garanto. — Obrigada.

O Tennessee passa pela minha janela num borrão. A noite cai e acabo pegando no sono também. Não tenho nenhum sonho; não sonho mais desde que Sasori morreu, mas provavelmente é melhor assim. Os sonhos poderiam me causar alguma emoção, e eu parei com a emoção. Estou começando a me acostumar com essa sensação de não ligar para coisa alguma. À parte alguns habitantes mal-encarados de rodoviária, não tenho mais medo de praticamente nada. Acho que quando você não está nem aí pra nada, o medo meio que perde as porras das garras.

Eu também não costumava falar tanto palavrão antes.

A velhinha e eu nos separamos em St. Louis e sigo viagem até o Kansas com as duas poltronas só para mim, finalmente conseguindo deitar atravessada nas duas, em vez de sentada, com a cara amassada na janela.

Tudo é muito igual. De casa até o Missouri, parece que as únicas coisas que mudam são as placas dos carros e as placas dando boas-vindas aos viajantes a cada estado, mas depois que você passa por elas, é só mais árvores e mais estrada. Em cada estado, sempre tem um carro enguiçado no acostamento. Sempre tem alguém pedindo carona e um cara de regata carregando um galão de gasolina da sua picape até a saída mais próxima, onde todos os postos de combustível e lanchonetes se aglomeram. E sempre, sempre tem um sapato solitário no acostamento em algum lugar. Não sei como é que esses sapatos vão parar na estrada. Você nunca vê uma calça ou uma camisa, e só de vez em quando alguma coisa como um chapéu ou um par de óculos. Só os sapatos solitários. Qual é a desses sapatos?

Uma viagem de ônibus é como estar em outro mundo.

Todo mundo sabe, quando embarca, que vai passar um bom tempo ali. Bastante tempo. O ônibus é apertado. Normalmente, as pessoas estão tão amontoadas que você consegue sentir todas as colônias e desodorantes e os vários tipos de sabão em pó e amaciante que as pessoas usam. E, infelizmente, também consegue sentir o cheiro das pessoas que não usam nenhuma colônia ou desodorante, e cujas roupas já estão precisando de uma lavagem há vários dias.

Até agora, a viagem não tem sido tão ruim. Só me incomodo quando preciso compartilhar o espaço com alguém.

Há uma espera de duas horas pelo meu próximo ônibus, por isso abro caminho pela rodoviária semilotada no Kansas, procurando um lugar para sentar não muito perto de ninguém. Todas as rodoviárias têm o mesmo cheiro, sobretudo de combustível, que está começando a me deixar um pouco enjoada. Eu me mexo no assento de plástico duro, tentando ficar confortável, mas é impossível. Há alguns telefones públicos ali perto e eu penso por um momento em como os telefones públicos ficaram obsoletos hoje em dia.

Instintivamente, procuro meu celular dentro da bolsa, só para me certificar de  
que está ali

As duas horas se arrastam interminavelmente, e quando meu próximo ônibus afinal encosta na rodoviária, estou no primeiro grupinho de pessoas que se levantam e formam fila. Pelo menos as poltronas do ônibus são estofadas e vou poder ter um pouco de conforto de novo.

O motorista, vestido de azul-marinho e cinza-escuro do pescoço para baixo, pega minha passagem e rasga o canhoto, me devolvendo a outra parte. Eu a guardo bem dentro da mala e subo no ônibus, procurando dos dois lados para achar a poltrona que parece a certa. Escolho uma na janelinha, perto dos fundos, e instantaneamente me sinto melhor quando meu corpo se acomoda no conforto do estofamento. Suspiro e seguro a mala perto da barriga, cruzando os braços sobre ela. Mais ou menos dez minutos depois, o motorista decide que todos os passageiros daquele trecho já embarcaram. Desta vez são poucas pessoas e, graças a Deus, nada de crianças gritando ou casais sem noção que não entendem como aquele rala-rala de línguas é  
nojento para os outros. Nada errado em se beijar em público — Sasori e eu fazíamos isso sempre —, mas quando a coisa está perto de virar um filme pornô, aí é um pouco demais.

O motorista começa a fechar as portas, mas aí puxa a alavanca de volta e elas rangem, se abrindo novamente. Um cara entra carregando uma mochila preta no ombro.

Alto, cabelo preto curto e estiloso, usando uma camiseta azul-marinho colada ao corpo e um sorriso meio torto que pode ser genuinamente gentil ou só de autoconfiança.

— Obrigado — ele diz para o motorista, daquele jeito tranquilo.

Embora haja muitos lugares vazios para ele escolher, faço questão de deixar minha mala na poltrona ao lado da minha, só para o caso de ele decidir que aquela é a certa para ele. Não é muito provável, eu sei, mas sou uma garota precavida. As portas rangem se fechando de novo enquanto o cara anda pelo corredor e se aproxima de mim. Olho para a revista que encontrei na rodoviária e começo a ler uma matéria sobre Brad e Angelina.

Suspiro aliviada quando ele passa reto e ocupa o par de poltronas vazias atrás de mim.

Até que enfim, um ônibus meio vazio onde talvez eu possa dormir profundamente. Isso é tudo o que eu quero. Quanto mais tempo fico acordada, mais penso em todas as coisas nas quais não quero pensar. Não sei o que estou fazendo ou aonde estou indo, mas sei que quero fazer seja lá o que for de verdade, e quero chegar logo.

Pego no sono depois de uma hora olhando pela j anela.

A música abafada vindo de fones de ouvido no último volume atrás de mim me acorda, depois que já escureceu.

Primeiro fico parada ali, esperando que talvez ele veja o alto da minha cabeça completamente acordada por cima do encosto da poltrona e decida abaixar o volume.

Mas ele não faz isso.

Eu me curvo para a frente, esfregando um músculo do pescoço, dolorido por ter dormido em cima do braço, e então me viro para olhar para o cara. Ele está dormindo?

Como alguém pode dormir com música tão alta nos ouvidos? O ônibus está um breu, exceto pelos poucos fachos das luzes de leitura acima das poltronas, iluminando livros e revistas, e as luzinhas verdes e azuis lá na frente, no painel do motorista. O sujeito sentado atrás de mim está mergulhado na escuridão, mas consigo ver um lado do rosto dele à luz do luar.

Fico olhando para ele por um segundo, e então me ajoelho na poltrona e me debruço por cima do encosto, esticando o braço e batendo na perna dele.

Ele não se mexe. Bato mais forte. Ele se espreguiça e abre lentamente os olhos, me vendo com a barriga apoiada no encosto da poltrona.

Ele tira os fones dos ouvidos, deixando a música fluir dos pequenos alto-falantes.

— Dá pra abaixar isso um pouco?

— Você tava ouvindo? — ele pergunta

Levanto uma sobrancelha e digo:

— Hãã, sim, tá alto pra caramba.

Ele dá de ombros, mexe no botão do volume do MP3 e a música desaparece.

— Obrigada — digo, e deslizo de volta para a minha poltrona.

Não me deito de lado nas poltronas em posição fetal desta vez, mas encosto na lateral do ônibus e apoio a cabeça na janela. Cruzo os braços e fecho os olhos.

— Ei.

Abro os olhos, mas não mexo a cabeça.

— Você já tá dormindo?

Desencosto a cabeça da janela e vejo que o sujeito está debruçado em cima de mim.

— Eu literalmente acabei de fechar os olhos — comento. — Como poderia já estar dormindo?

— Bom, sei lá — ele cochicha. — Meu avô conseguia dormir dois segundos depois que fechava os olhos.

— Seu avô era narcoléptico*?

Uma pausa.

— Que eu saiba, não.

Uau, que saia justa.

— O que é que você quer? — pergunto, falando baixinho como ele.

— Nada — ele diz, sorrindo. — Só queria saber se você já tava dormindo.

— Pra quê?

— Pra poder aumentar o volume de novo.

Penso nisso por um segundo, descruzo os braços e me endireito na poltrona, me virando para olhá-lo.

— Você quer esperar que eu durma pra poder aumentar o volume e me acordar outra vez? — Estou achando difícil de entender.

Ele abre um sorriso torto.

— Você dormiu três horas assim e não acordou — ele explica. — Então acho que não foi a música que te acordou, deve ter sido outra coisa.

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntam.

— Não, hãã, tenho certeza absoluta que foi a música.

— Tá — ele concorda, escorregando na poltrona e sumindo de vista.

Espero alguns segundos antes de fechar os olhos para ver se mais alguma coisa esquisita vai acontecer, e quando nada acontece, volto a afundar na Terra sem Sonhos.

 **\O/**

 **NOTAS FINAIS.**

 **Tadãaaaa. Sasuke delícia na área minha gente. S2**

 **O que acharam? Por favor, estou ansiosa para saber o que estão achando, ok?!**

 ***Narcoléptico é um distúrbio crônico do sono que causa sonolência diurna em excesso. Acho que eu tenho essa parada ai. Enfim. Logo menos teremos um capítulo com a versão do Uchiha-delícia.**

 **XoXo**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Sakura

**Olá Pessoal.**

 **Está é uma adaptação SasuSaku.**

 **Boa Leitura!**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **SAKURA**

O SOL BRILHANDO pela janela do ônibus me acorda na manhã seguinte. Ergo o corpo para ver melhor, me perguntando se a paisagem teria mudado, mas não mudou. E então noto a música explodindo dos fones de ouvido atrás de mim. Olho discretamente por cima do encosto, esperando vê-lo dormindo profundamente, mas ele me olha e sorri como quem diz: "Não falei?"

Reviro os olhos e volto a me sentar, puxando a mala para o meu colo e mexendo nela.

Começo a me arrepender de não ter trazido alguma coisa para ocupar a mente. Um livro.

Palavras cruzadas. Qualquer coisa. Suspiro fundo e começo literalmente a girar os polegares. Me pergunto em que parte dos Estados Unidos estamos, se ainda é o Kansas, e concluo que deve ser, porque todos os carros que passam pelo ônibus têm placas do Kansas.

Quando não acho nada interessante para olhar, começo a prestar mais atenção na música atrás de mim.

Isso é...? Ah, você tá de brincadeira.

Feel Like Makin' Love jorra dos fones do cara; consigo identificar a canção pelo solo de guitarra que todos conhecem, mesmo quem não gosta muito do Bad Company . Não odeio rock clássico, mas prefiro coisas mais recentes. Pode tocar Muse, Pink ou The Civil Wars que eu fico feliz.

Levo um baita susto com os fones deslizando pelo encosto da poltrona e praticamente encostando no meu ombro. Meu corpo estremece e faço um gesto como se estivesse espantando um inseto que pousou em cima de mim.

— Que porra...? — digo, olhando para o sujeito debruçado em cima de mim novamente.

— Você parece entediada — ele diz. — Te empresto, se quiser. Pode não ser teu tipo de música, mas vai acabar gostando. Garanto.

Olho para ele fazendo uma tremenda careta. Esse cara tá falando sério?

— Obrigada, mas não — digo, me virando.

— Por que não?

— Bem, pra começar — retruco —, você tá com esse negócio enfiado no ouvido há horas. Que nojo.

— E daí?

— Como assim, e daí? — Acho que estou fazendo uma careta até pior. — Isso não basta?

Ele abre aquele sorriso torto de novo, e à luz do dia noto que ele forma duas covinhas perto dos cantos dos lábios.

— Bom — ele responde, puxando os fones de volta —, você disse "pra começar"; só achei que podia haver algum outro motivo.

— Uau — exclamo, chocada —, você é inacreditável.

— Obrigado. — Ele sorri e eu vejo seus dentes perfeitos e brancos

Não falei aquilo como um elogio, mas algo me diz que ele sabe disso.

Volto a fuçar na minha mala, já sabendo que não vou encontrar nada além de roupas, mas é melhor do que lidar com esse maluco.

Ele se joga na poltrona vazia ao meu lado assim que outro passageiro passa a caminho do banheiro.

Fico meio que congelada, com uma mão enfiada na mala, sem me mexer. Mesmo olhando para ele, preciso me recuperar do choque antes de decidir que tipo de esporro quero dar no cara.

Ele mexe em sua mochila e tira um envelope contendo um lenço antisséptico umedecido, abre e desdobra o lencinho. Ele limpa os fones cuidadosamente e os oferece para mim.

— Como novos — anuncia, esperando que eu os aceite.

Como ele realmente parece estar apenas tentando ser simpático, baixo a guarda só um pouco.

— Sério, tô legal. Mas obrigada. — Fico surpresa em ver como superei rápido o lance de ele se sentar ao meu lado sem pedir. Logo com meu histórico.

— É melhor não pegar mesmo — ele diz, guardando o MP3 na mochila. — Não curto Justin Bieber nem aquela perua doida que se veste com bifes, então acho que você vai ter que ficar sem.

Tudo bem, já levantei a guarda de novo. Pode vir.

Rosno para ele, cruzando os braços.

— Primeiro, eu não curto Justin Bieber. E segundo, Lady Gaga não é tão ruim. Admito que isso de ficar sempre tentando chocar tá cansando um pouco, mas tem umas coisas dela que eu gosto.

— É música de merda e você sabe — ele afirma, balançando a cabeça.

Pisco duas vezes, só porque estou confusa e não sei o que dizer.

Ele deixa a mochila no chão e afunda na poltrona, apoiando uma bota nas costas da poltrona da frente, mas as pernas dele são tão compridas que aquilo me parece desconfortável. Suas botas são aquelas estilosas, com jeito de sapatos de operário. Dr. Martens, acho. Droga. Sasori sempre usava botas assim. Desvio o olhar, sem clima para continuar essa conversa tão estranha com essa pessoa tão estranha.

Eu não deveria estar falando com estranhos. Porra. Foi por conversar com estranhos que acabei sendo violentada. A velhinha que encontrei no Tennessee estava certa.

Ele olha para mim, com a cabeça confortavelmente encostada no tecido áspero da poltrona.

— Bom mesmo é rockclássico — ele continua, sério, e olha para a frente. — Zeppelin, Stones, Journey , Foreigner. — Ele joga a cabeça para o lado para me encarar de novo. — Conhece algum desses?

Eu bufo e reviro os olhos de novo.

— Não sou idiota — digo, mas mudo de tom quando me dou conta de que não me lembro de muitas bandas de rock clássico e não quero fazer papel de idiota depois de dizer tão eloquentemente que não sou. — Eu gosto de... Bad Company.

Um sorrisinho ergue um dos cantos de sua boca.

— Me fala o nome de uma música do Bad Company que eu te deixo em paz.

Agora estou bem nervosa, tentando lembrar qualquer canção do Bad Company além daquela que ele estava ouvindo. Não vou olhar pra cara desse sujeito e dizer as palavras: I Feel Like Makin' Love*.

Ele espera pacientemente, com seu sorrisão ainda intacto.

— Ready For Love* — exclamo, porque só consigo lembrar mais essa.

— Você tá mesmo? — ele pergunta.

— Hã?

O sorriso se abre mais no seu rosto.

— Nada — ele desconversa, desviando o olhar.

Fico vermelha. Não sei por que e não quero saber.

— Olha — digo —, dá licença? Eu meio que tava usando as duas poltronas.

Ele sorri, desta vez sem ar de zombaria nos olhos.

— Claro — ele responde, se levantando. — Mas se quiser meu MP3 emprestado, já sabe onde ele tá.

Sorrio discretamente, aliviada acima de tudo porque ele está voltando para o seu lugar sem protestar.

— Obrigada — digo, grata mesmo assim.

Antes de se sentar, ele se debruça em volta da outra poltrona e diz: — Pra onde você tá indo mesmo?

— Idaho.

Seus olhos pretos e brilhantes parecem se iluminar quando ele sorri.

— Bom, eu tô indo pro Wyoming, então, pelo jeito, vamos tomar mais alguns ônibus juntos. — E seu rosto sorridente desaparece atrás de mim.

Ele é atraente, não vou negar. O cabelo curto e espetado, os braços musculosos e as maçãs do rosto esculpidas, as covinhas e o modo como aquela porra de sorriso idiota me faz ficar olhando pra ele mesmo quando não quero. Mas a verdade é que não estou a fim dele nem nada — é só um estranho qualquer num ônibus a caminho do nada. Nem por um decreto eu daria corda a um lance assim. E mesmo se ele não fosse um estranho, mesmo se o conhecesse há seis meses, eu não iria querer. De jeito nenhum. Nunca mais.

A viagem interminável pelo Kansas parece demorar mais do que devia. Acho que nunca pensei muito em como os estados são grandes. Você olha para um mapa, e é só um pedaço de papel com fronteiras de formatos estranhos e linhazinhas tortuosas. Até o Texas parece bem pequeno visto no mapa, e viajar sempre de avião ajuda a alimentar a ilusão de que o estado mais próximo fica só a uma hora de viagem. Mais uma hora e meia e minhas costas e a bunda já estão duras como carne velha. Fico me mexendo na poltrona, tentando achar algum jeito menos dolorido de sentar, mas isso faz espalhar a dor para o resto do corpo.

Estou começando a me arrepender da minha fuga, porque viajar de ônibus é um saco. Ouço o sistema do som do ônibus apitando, e depois a voz do motorista: — Vamos fazer uma parada daqui a cinco minutos — anuncia. — Vocês terão 15 minutos para comer alguma coisa antes de seguirmos viagem. Quinze minutos. Não vou esperar ninguém. Quem não estiver no ônibus no horário vai ficar para trás. — O alto-falante se cala.

O aviso faz todos se mexerem nas poltronas e pegarem suas bolsas e coisas — nada como a perspectiva de esticar as pernas depois de horas num ônibus para acordar todos.

Entramos num grande pátio onde várias carretas estão estacionadas, entre uma loja de conveniência, um lava-rápido e uma lanchonete. Os passageiros ficam de pé no corredor mesmo antes de o ônibus parar. Eu estou entre eles. Minhas costas doem muito.

Saímos do ônibus em fila indiana, e assim que piso lá fora, aprecio a sensação do concreto sob os meus pés e a brisa suave no meu rosto. Não me importa que esta parada fique no meio do nada, nem que as bombas de gasolina sejam tão antigas que me dão medo de imaginar os banheiros; fico feliz só de estar em qualquer lugar que não seja espremida dentro daquele ônibus. Praticamente deslizo (como uma gazela ferida e sem graça) pelo asfalto do estacionamento até o restaurante. Primeiro uso o banheiro, e depois, quando saio, há várias pessoas à minha frente na fila. Olho para o cardápio, tentando decidir entre uma porção grande de batata frita e um milk-shake de baunilha — nunca fui muito fã de fast-food. E, finalmente, quando saio do restaurante levando um milk-shake de baunilha, vejo o cara do ônibus sentado na grama entre os pátios. Seus joelhos estão dobrados e ele está comendo um hambúrguer. Não olho para ele quando passo perto, mas pelo jeito isso não basta para impedi-lo de me incomodar.

— Mais oito minutos e você vai ter que voltar pra aquela lata de sardinha — ele comenta. — Vai mesmo passar esse tempo precioso lá dentro?

Paro perto de uma arvorezinha ainda amarrada a uma vareta no chão com uma tira de tecido rosa.

— São só oito minutos — digo. — Não vai fazer tanta diferença.

Ele dá uma mordidona no hambúrguer, mastiga e engole.

— Imagina se você estivesse enterrada viva — ele insiste, tomando um gole de refrigerante. — Não ia levar muito tempo pra morrer sufocada. Se te achassem oito minutos antes, caramba, até um minuto, ainda estaria viva.

— Tá, entendi — admito.

— Não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa — ele continua, dando outra mordida.

Acho que fui meio babaca mesmo. Claro que de certa forma ele mereceu, mas não está sendo desagradável nem nada, mas eu tenho motivo para manter a guarda toda erguida. Mas ainda assim, prefiro não fazer nenhum inimigo nesta viagem, se eu puder evitar.

— Tanto faz — digo, e me sento na grama na frente dele.

— Por que Idaho? — ele pergunta, embora esteja olhando mais para a sua comida e ao seu redor do que diretamente para mim.

— Vou visitar minha irmã — minto. — Ela acabou de ter um bebê.

Ele balança a cabeça e deglute.

— Por que Wyoming? — pergunto, tentando desviar o assunto de mim.

— Vou visitar meu pai — o cara me conta. — Ele tá morrendo. Tem um tumor inoperável no cérebro. — Ele dá mais uma mordida. O que acabou de me contar não parece perturbá-lo muito.

— Oh...

— Não se preocupe — ele me tranquiliza, desta vez me olhando por um momento. — Todo mundo precisa partir um dia. Meu velho não tá preocupado com isso e falou pra gente também não ficar. — Ele sorri e olha para mim de novo. — Na verdade, ele falou que tira do testamento quem começar com essa merda de chorar.

Tomo um pouco do meu shake de baunilha, só para ocupar a boca e não ter que responder ao que ele está dizendo. Nem sei se eu teria resposta, na verdade.

Ele toma mais um gole.

— Qual o seu nome? — pergunta, deixando o copo sobre a grama.

Fico pensando se devo dizer meu verdadeiro nome.

— Sakura — admito. Penso que, com todas as mentiras que vou ter que lembrar, é melhor pelo menos dizer meu nome verdadeiro. É uma informação tão sem importância que não vou precisar ficar me lembrando de ocultar.

— O meu é Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Balanço a cabeça e sorrio discretamente, nem um pouco a fim de dizer que meu sobrenome é Haruno. Ele vai ter que se contentar só com o primeiro nome.

Enquanto ele termina o hambúrguer e mastiga algumas batatas fritas, eu o estudo disfarçadamente e noto tatuagens aparecendo sob as duas mangas da camiseta. Ele não deve ter mais do que 25 anos, se tanto.

— Então, quantos anos você tem? — Mesmo assim, pareceu uma pergunta pessoal demais. Espero que ele não a interprete como algo que não existe.

— Vinte e cinco — ele diz. — E você?

— Vinte.

Ele me olha, pensativo, fica em silêncio e aperta um pouco os lábios.

— Bom, muito prazer, Sakura de 20 anos, a caminho de Idaho pra ver a irmã que acaba de ter um bebê.

Meus lábios sorriem, mas meu rosto não. Vai levar um tempo antes que eu consiga lhe dirigir um sorriso genuíno. A última vez que dei um sorriso genuíno, passei a impressão errada. Ao menos desse jeito posso ser educada e gentil, mas não educada a ponto de ir parar no porta-malas de um carro com a garganta cortada depois de alguns sorrisões.

— Então você é do Wyoming? — pergunto, tomando mais um gole do meu shake.

Ele balança a cabeça uma vez.

— Sou, nasci lá, mas meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha 6 anos e a gente se mudou pro Texas.

Texas. Engraçado. Talvez eu estej a pagando a língua por toda a minha conversa fiada sobre as botas de caubói e a reputação dos texanos. E ele não parece texano, ao menos não do jeito estereotipado que todos imaginam quem vem do Texas.

— É pra lá que vou depois de visitar meu pai. E você?

E agora, mentir ou não mentir? Ah, dane-se. Afinal, ele não é nenhum detetive particular enviado pelo meu pai para obter informações. Contanto que eu evite dar meu sobrenome, e qualquer endereço ou telefone que possa levá-lo até minha casa — caso um dia eu volte para lá — e me fazer terminar no porta-malas do carro dele com a garganta cortada. Acho que dizer o máximo possível da verdade vai ser bem mais fácil do que tentar inventar mentiras plausíveis para quase toda pergunta que ele fizer, e depois ter que lembrar tudo mais tarde. Vai ser uma viagem muito longa, e como ele disse, vamos pegar vários ônibus juntos antes que cada um vá pro seu lado.

— Sou da Carolina do Norte — digo.

Ele me olha de alto a baixo.

— Bom, você não parece ser da Carolina do Norte.

Hã? Tá, isso foi esquisito.

— Certo, e como deve ser uma garota da Carolina do Norte?

— Você é muito literal — ele diz sorrindo.

— E você me deixa meio confusa.

— Nem — ele diz num rosnado inofensivo e bem-humorado —, é que eu falo o que penso, e às vezes as pessoas não aguentam uma parada assim. Tipo, se você perguntar pra aquele cara se esse jeans te deixa gorda, ele vai dizer que não. Se você me perguntar, vou dizer a verdade; tudo o que foge às expectativas normais deixa as pessoas desorientadas.

— É mesmo? — Não estou nem um pouco mais perto de entender a personalidade desse cara do que estava antes de saber o nome dele. Simplesmente continuo a olhá-lo como se ele fosse doido e eu estivesse meio intrigada por isso.

— Mesmo — ele responde, sério.

Espero que ele elabore o raciocínio, mas ele não continua.

— Você é muito bizarro — resmungo.

— Bom, você não vai perguntar?

— Perguntar o quê?

Ele ri.

— Se eu acho que esse jeans te deixa gorda.

Sinto meu rosto se contraindo.

— Prefiro não... eu... hãã... — Dane-se de novo. Se ele quer brincar, não vou ficar quieta e deixar que ele ganhe todas as rodadas. Abro um sorrisinho e digo: — Eu sei que este jeans não me deixa gorda, portanto, não preciso da tua opinião.

Um sorriso diabolicamente lindo surge nos cantos de sua boca. Ele toma mais um gole de refrigerante e fica de pé, estendendo a mão.

— Parece que nossos oito minutos acabaram.

Talvez seja por ainda estar completamente confusa com toda essa conversa, mas aceito sua mão e ele me ajuda a levantar.

— Viu? — ele diz, me olhando uma vez e soltando minha mão. — Olha só quanta coisa descobrimos um sobre o outro em apenas oito minutos, Sakura.

Ando ao lado dele, mas mantenho uma certa distância. Ainda não sei bem se suas respostas elaboradas e aquele ar autoconfiante me aborrecem, ou se estou achando tudo isso mais estimulante do que minha mente quer admitir.

Todos no ônibus estão voltando para os seus lugares. Deixei a revista que peguei na última rodoviária em cima do meu, esperando que ninguém aparecesse para ocupá-lo.

Sasuke também voltou a ocupar seu par de poltronas atrás das minhas. Fico feliz que ele não tenha confundido minha disposição de conversar com uma autorização para se aboletar na poltrona ao meu lado.

Horas se passam e não conversamos mais. Eu penso muito em Ino e Gaara.

— Boa noite, Sakura — ouço Sasuke dizer da poltrona atrás de mim. — Talvez amanhã você me conte quem é Porca.

Eu me levanto bruscamente e olho por cima do alto da poltrona.

— Que história é essa?

— Calma, garota — ele diz, levantando a cabeça da mochila que apoiou na lateral do ônibus para usar de travesseiro. — Você fala dormindo. — Ele ri baixinho. — Te ouvi reclamando de alguém chamado Porca ontem à noite, falando de xampu ou alguma porra assim. — Noto que ele está de ombros encolhidos, mesmo com as pernas esticadas por cima da poltrona vazia e os braços cruzados no peito.

Que legal. Eu falo dormindo. Perfeito. Por que será que minha mãe nunca me contou isso?

Penso um pouco no que eu podia estar sonhando, e me dou conta de que talvez eu tenha estado sonhando, enfim, e apenas não me lembro mais.

— Boa noite, Sasuke — digo, e escorrego para baixo, também tentando achar uma posição confortável. Pondero rapidamente em como Sasuke estava deitado, que parecia bem confortável, e decido tentar me deitar da mesma forma. Já tinha pensado em tentar dormir assim, mas não quis ser grosseira, esticando os pés no corredor. Acho que ninguém vai se importar, por isso afofo minha mala de roupas e a coloco debaixo da minha cabeça, estendendo o corpo sobre as duas poltronas, como Sasuke. Já estou confortável. Queria ter feito isso há muito tempo.

O motorista, anunciando que vamos chegar em Garden City daqui a dez minutos, me acorda na manhã seguinte.

— Verifiquem se pegaram todos os seus pertences — o motorista avisa pelo sistema de som — e não deixem lixo nas poltronas. Obrigado por viajar pelo grande estado do Kansas, e espero que nos encontremos novamente.

Parecia completamente ensaiado e sem emoção, mas aí pensei que provavelmente eu também falaria assim, se tivesse que dizer a mesma coisa para os passageiros todo santo dia.

Acabo de me levantar, pegando minha mala do banco e abrindo-a para procurar a passagem. Eu a encontro amassada entre um jeans e minha camiseta vintage dos Smurfs, desdobro-a e consulto minha próxima conexão. Parece que Denver fica a seis horas e meia daqui, com duas paradas na estrada. Cacete, por que fui escolher Idaho?

Francamente. Com tantos lugares no mapa, escolhi meu destino baseada numa batata assada.

Estou indo pra tão longe e não tenho nada me esperando quando chegar lá. A não ser mais viagens. Caramba, eu podia usar o cartão de crédito de uma vez e comprar uma passagem de avião pra casa. Não, ainda não estou pronta pra isso. Não sei por que, mas sei que ainda não posso voltar.

Simplesmente não posso.

Surpresa com o silêncio de Sasuke, me vejo tentando espiá-lo pela frestinha entre as poltronas, mas não consigo ver nada.

— Você tá acordado? — pergunto, levantando o queixo para que ele me ouça lá atrás.

Ele não responde e me levanto para olhar. Claro que ele está usando o fone de ouvido.

Fico chocada por não ouvir a música escapando dos fones, desta vez.

Sasuke me nota e sorri, erguendo a mão e balançando o indicador, como que para dizer bom-dia. Também mexo um dedo, apontando para a frente do ônibus para avisá-lo de que a chegada j á foi anunciada. Ele tira os fones dos ouvidos e me olha, esperando que eu explique o gesto com palavras.

 **\O/**

 **Olá Lindas leitoras!**

 **Antes de mais nada, quero pedir desculpas pela falta de postagem, tive um problema com meu PC, e perdi metade dos capítulos, fiquei desanimada e decidi parar, MAS, graças aos últimos comentários da querida** **lappstift** **, decidi voltar a postar. Por isso dedico esse cap a você** **lappstift** **. Muito Obrigada por me motivar.**

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

 **I Feel Like Makin' Love = Estou a fim de fazer amor.**

 **Ready For Love = Pronta para o amor.**

 **Até breve.**

 **XoXo**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Sasuke

**Olá Pessoal.**

 **Está é uma adaptação SasuSaku.**

 **Boa Leitura!**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **SASUKE**

Alguns dias antes...

MEU IRMÃO ME ligou do Wyoming hoje. Ele disse que o velho não vai durar muito mais tempo. Já passou os últimos seis meses entrando e saindo do hospital.

— Se você quiser vê-lo — Itachi disse do outro lado da linha —, é melhor vir logo.

Eu ouço Itachi. Ouço, sim. Mas tudo o que consigo compreender, no momento, é que meu pai está pra morrer, caralho. "Vocês não se atrevam a chorar por mim", ele disse para mim e meu irmão ano passado, quando recebeu o diagnóstico de uma forma rara de câncer no cérebro. "Eu tiro você do meu testamento, rapaz."

Eu o odiei por isso, por me dizer com essas palavras que, se chorasse por ele, o único homem pelo qual eu daria a minha vida, eu seria um frouxo. O testamento não me importa. Nem vou mexer no que ele me deixar. Talvez eu dê pra mamãe.

Papai sempre foi durão, desde criança. Era um sargento comigo e com meu irmão, mas gosto de pensar que nos tornamos pessoas decentes (e esse provavelmente era o plano por trás do tratamento militar). Itachi, o mais velho, tem um bar e restaurante de sucesso em Chicago e é casado com uma pediatra.

E quanto a mim? Tenho vergonha de contar que fiz, em segredo, alguns trabalhos como modelo para várias agências importantes, mas só porque passei por dificuldades ano passado. Foi logo depois que fiquei sabendo do meu pai. Eu não podia chorar, então descarreguei tudo no meu Chevy Camaro 1969. Destruí o carro com um taco de beisebol.

Papai e eu restauramos aquele carro do chassi pra cima. Era nosso projeto de "pai e filho", que começou antes que eu me formasse. Achei que, se meu pai não vai mais estar aqui, então o carro também não vai ficar.

Aí j á viu, trabalho de modelo.

Não, cacete, não saí procurando esse lance. Não sou muito chegado nessas porras. Só que eu estava no bar de Itachi quando uns caçadores de talentos me encontraram enchendo a cara. Acho que não fez diferença eu estar... bem, de cara cheia, porque deixaram um cartão comigo, me ofereceram uma quantia generosa só pra visitar o escritório deles em Nova York, e depois de três semanas olhando aquele Camaro e lamentando o que eu tinha feito, pensei, por que não? Só aquele cheque pra aparecer lá já pagava uma parte da lanternagem. E eu fui. E, apesar de o dinheiro que ganhei com as poucas campanhas que fiz ter sido suficiente pra consertar o carro, recusei o contrato de 50 mil dólares que a LL Elite me ofereceu porque, como falei, ganhar a vida posando só de cueca não é a minha praia. Porra, eu já me sentia mal por ter aceito os poucos trabalhos que aceitei. Portanto, fiz o que qualquer cara que come carne vermelha e toma cerveja faria: tentei parecer mais homem e menos bicha fazendo umas tatuagens e indo trabalhar de mecânico.

Não era o tipo de futuro que meu velho queria pra mim, mas, diferente do meu irmão, aprendi há muito tempo que o futuro e a vida são meus, e não posso me forçar a viver do jeito que outra pessoa quer que eu viva. Larguei a faculdade quando percebi que estava estudando uma coisa para a qual eu estava cagando e andando.

Por que todo mundo está sempre tão disposto a seguir os outros?

Eu não. Eu quero só uma coisa na vida. Não é dinheiro, nem fama, nem meu pau retocado com Photoshop num outdoor na Times Square, nem um diploma universitário que pode ou não me beneficiar no futuro. Não sei bem o que eu quero, mas sinto no fundo do meu estômago. Está ali, dormente. Quando encontrar, vou saber o que é.

— De ônibus? — Itachi exclama, incrédulo.

— É — confirmo. — Vou de ônibus pra lá. Preciso pensar.

— Sasuke, papai pode não durar tanto — ele avisa, e sinto em sua voz que ele está tentando se controlar. — É sério, mano.

— A hora que eu chegar, cheguei.

Passo o dedo na tela, encerrando a chamada.

Acho que uma pequena parte de mim torce para que ele morra antes que eu chegue.

Porque eu sei que não vou conseguir segurar a onda se ele morrer enquanto eu estiver lá. É meu pai, o cara que me criou e que é meu exemplo. E agora ele me manda não chorar. Sempre fiz tudo que ele manda, e como o bom filho que sempre tentei ser, sei que vou engolir as lágrimas, porque ele mandou. Mas também sei que isso vai criar algo muito mais destrutivo em mim.

Não quero acabar como o meu carro.

Uma única mochila com roupas limpas, escova de dentes, celular e MP3 com minhas canções favoritas de rock clássico — outra marca que papai deixou em mim:"Essas coisas novas que a garotada ouve hoje em dia é música de merda, filho", ele dizia ao menos uma vez por ano. "Bota o Led aí, garoto! " Admito que não evito completamente a nova música só porque meu pai quer. Cacete, tenho ideias próprias, lembra? Mas cresci ouvindo uma dose saudável dos clássicos e disso tenho muito orgulho.

— Mãe, não vou precisar desse troço.

Ela está enchendo um saquinho com uma dúzia de pacotes de lenços antissépticos umedecidos para eu levar. Ela sempre teve fobia de germes.

Eu vivia indo e voltando entre o Texas e Wyoming desde os 6 anos de idade. No fim, percebi que me sentia melhor no Texas, porque gosto do Golfo e do calor. Já tenho um apartamento em Galveston há quatro anos, mas ontem minha mãe insistiu que eu dormisse na casa dela. Ela sabe o que sinto pelo meu pai, e sabe que às vezes me torno explosivo quando estou sofrendo ou estou emputecido. Passei uma noite na cadeia ano passado por encher Ridan de porrada depois que ele deu um soco na namorada na minha frente. E quando mandei sacrificar meu melhor amigo, Maximus, porque ele estava com insuficiência cardíaca congestiva, estourei bonito minhas mãos descontando as emoções na árvore atrás do meu prédio.

Normalmente, não sou violento, a não ser com canalhas e ocasionalmente comigo mesmo.

— Aqueles ônibus são nojentos — ela insiste, enfiando o saquinho na minha mochila. — Andei num deles antes de conhecer seu pai e fiquei doente por uma semana.

Não discuto com ela; não adiantaria.

— Ainda não entendi por que você não vai de avião. Poderia chegar lá muito mais rápido.

— Mãe — digo, beijando a bochecha dela —, preciso fazer isso, tipo, como se fosse o meu destino. — Na verdade, não acredito nessa segunda parte, mas resolvi contentá-la com algo que tivesse significado, mesmo ela sabendo que estou só falando merda. Ando até o armário da cozinha, tiro dois bolinhos de açúcar mascavo e canela da caixa e ponho na mochila. — Vai ver que o avião ia cair.

— Isso não tem graça, Sasuke. — Ela me dirige um olhar duro.

Eu sorrio e a abraço forte.

— Eu vou ficar bem, e vou chegar a tempo de ver papai antes que... — minha voz some.

Mamãe me abraça mais forte ainda.

Quando chego no Kansas, começo a me perguntar se ela não tinha razão. Achei que a longa viagem serviria para refletir, clarear as ideias e talvez pensar no que estou fazendo e no que vou fazer depois que meu pai morrer. Porque as coisas vão ser diferentes. As coisas sempre mudam quando alguém que você ama morre. Você não tem como se preparar para essas mudanças, não importa o que faça antecipadamente.

A única certeza é que você vai ficar se perguntando quem será o próximo.

Eu sei que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar pra minha mãe do mesmo jeito...

Acho que a viagem de ônibus está sendo mais uma provocação do que um momento de contemplação significativa. Eu deveria saber que ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos não ia me fazer bem. Já decidi que minha vida foi praticamente desperdiçada, e várias outras emoções estão me abrindo os olhos: Por que estou aqui? Qual o sentido da vida?

Que diabos estou fazendo? Certamente não tive nenhuma revelação, nem minha vida de repente ficou clara para mim enquanto eu olhava a paisagem pela janela do ônibus, como numa cena dramática de filme. A única trilha sonora deste filme é Would, do Alice In Chains, que não é exatamente uma canção para um momento de revelação.

O motorista está para fechar as portas do ônibus quando me vê chegando.

Graças a Deus, um ônibus onde talvez eu consiga dormir; tem vários lugares vazios.

Vou para o fundo, de olho em duas poltronas vazias logo atrás da ruiva lindinha que eu tenho certeza que é chave de cadeia. Meu detector de chave de cadeia está sempre ligado, especialmente depois que peguei uma menina que conheci na sorveteria. Ela disse ter 19 anos, mas depois descobri que tinha 16 e que o pai dela estava a caminho da piscina onde a gente tava nadando para me matar de pancada.

Meu pai falou certo uma vez: "Hoje em dia não dá pra diferenciar 12 anos de 20, filho. Deve ser alguma coisa que o governo tá pondo na água — toma bastante cuidado quando precisar pegar uma franguinha."

Quando me aproximo da garota do ônibus, noto que ela põe a mala na poltrona ao lado para que eu não me sente ali.

Que engraçado. Tudo bem, ela é lindinha e tudo, mas tem mais de dez lugares vazios neste ônibus, o que significa que vou pegar duas poltronas pra poder me esticar do jeito que eu quiser e recuperar o sono atrasado.

As coisas não acontecem conforme o planejado, e várias horas depois, quando anoitece, ainda estou acordadaço, olhando pela janela ao meu lado, com a música no último volume nos ouvidos. A garota da poltrona da frente capotou há mais ou menos uma hora e eu cansei de ouvi-la falando no sono; mesmo não conseguindo entender quase nada do que ela dizia, eu não queria mesmo saber. Parece que você está bisbilhotando quando ouve os pensamentos de alguém que nem imagina o que está dizendo. Prefiro ouvir minha playlist.

Quando finalmente consigo pegar no sono, abro os olhos vagarosamente ao sentir alguém batendo na minha perna. Uau, até que ela é bem linda, mesmo com o cabelo todo empaçocado de um lado só da cabeça e metade do rosto no escuro. Chave de cadeia, Sasuke. Não é que eu fique lembrando que ela provavelmente é chave de cadeia para evitar de fazer qualquer coisa que sei que não devo fazer. Não, só fico me lembrando disso para evitar a decepção quando descobrir que estou certo.

Depois de um breve diálogo sobre a possibilidade da minha música tê-la acordado, abaixo o volume e ela desliza de volta para seu pequeno cubículo entre poltronas.

Quando me debruço por cima da poltrona dela para olhá-la, me pergunto o que deu em mim pra fazer isso. Mas eu sempre gostei de desafios, e sua atitude atrevida comigo numa conversa que durou menos de 45 segundos foi o suficiente para que eu topasse essa aposta metafórica com ela.

Sempre tive um fraco por garotas atrevidas.

E nunca recuso um desafio.

Na manhã seguinte, ofereço meu MP3 a ela, mas pelo jeito ela tem tanta fobia de germes quanto a minha mãe.

Um homem de uns 40 e poucos anos está sentado do outro lado do corredor, três poltronas à frente da garota. Notei o modo como ele a olhava assim que subi. Ela nem fazia ideia de que estava sendo observada, e é perturbador imaginar há quanto tempo ele já estava olhando quando entrei, ou o que ele ficou fazendo ali sozinho no escuro.

Estou meio que de olho nele desde então. Ele está tão apaixonado por ela, que eu duvido que tenha me percebido.

Seus olhos ficam indo do lugar dela para o banheiro do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos no fundo do ônibus. Posso quase ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro dele girando.

Eu me pergunto quando é que o cara vai tentar alguma coisa.

Nesse momento, ele se levanta.

Saio do meu lugar e me sento na poltrona ao lado da menina. Faço de conta que não é nada. Posso sentir que ela está me olhando, se perguntando que porra eu acho que estou fazendo.

O homem passa, mas não deixo que ele me encare, porque isso iria entregar que estou de olho nele. No momento, ele deve pensar que também estou fazendo meu próprio joguinho com a garota; que vou fazer minha tentativa, então, por enquanto, vai se conformar e talvez tentar de novo mais tarde.

E é mais tarde que vou amassar a cara dele com meus punhos.

Procuro o saco de lenços umedecidos que minha mãe pôs na mochila. Abrindo um, limpo os fones de ouvido e ofereço para ela.

— Como novos — anuncio, esperando que ela os aceite, mas sei que não vai aceitar.

— Sério, tô legal. Mas obrigada.

— É melhor não pegar mesmo — digo, guardando o MP3 na mochila. — Não curto Justin Bieber nem aquela perua doida que se veste com bifes, então acho que você vai ter que ficar sem.

Julgando pela expressão irritada dela, acho que a deixei puta. Rio silenciosamente para mim mesmo, virando a cabeça um pouco para que ela não perceba.

— Primeiro, eu não curto Justin Bieber.

Graças a Deus.

— E segundo, Lady Gaga não é tão ruim. Admito que isso de ficar sempre tentando chocar tá cansando um pouco, mas tem umas coisas dela que eu gosto.

— É música de merda e você sabe — cito meu pai, balançando a cabeça.

Deixo a mochila no chão e afundo na poltrona, apoiando um pé nas costas da poltrona da frente. Fico pensando por que ela ainda não me mandou embora. E isso também me preocupa. Será que ela seria "gentil demais" pra mandar aquele cara embora imediatamente, se ele se sentasse aqui antes de mim? Impossível uma garota como ela se interessar por alguém como ele, mas vamos combinar, às vezes as garotas deixam esse gene do excesso da simpatia tomar conta. E bastam alguns segundos, na verdade.

Olho para ela de novo, deixando minha cabeça cair de lado no encosto da poltrona.

— O negócio é rock clássico — afirmo. — Zeppelin, Stones, Journey , Foreigner. Conhece algum desses?

Ela revira os olhos para mim.

— Não sou idiota — retruca, e eu sorrio com o canto da boca, porque lá está aquela atitude atrevida de novo: — Eu gosto de... Bad Company .

— Me fala o nome de uma música do Bad Company que eu te deixo em paz — desafio.

Posso ver que está nervosa pelo seu jeito de morder um pouco o lábio inferior e, assim como falar dormindo e ser observada por gente que não presta, provavelmente é algo que ela nem percebe.

Espero pacientemente, sem conseguir tirar o sorrisão do meu rosto, porque é divertido vê-la sofrendo, tentando lembrar todas as vezes que andou de carro com seus pais ouvindo esse tipo de música, procurando alguma lembrança que possa ajudá-la neste momento crítico.

— Ready For Love — ela responde finalmente, e eu fico impressionado.

— Você tá mesmo? — pergunto, e alguma coisa bate em mim nesse momento.

Não sei que diabos essa "coisa" é, mas está lá, acenando para mim do outro lado de um muro, como quando alguém está te observando, mas você não vê ninguém.

— Hã? — ela diz, pega tão desprevenida pela minha pergunta quanto eu fiquei depois.

Um sorriso se abre no meu rosto.

— Nada — digo, desviando o olhar.

O tarado do banheiro volta silenciosamente pelo corredor escuro e se senta no seu lugar, sem dúvida puto da vida por me ver onde ele gostaria de estar. Ainda bem que ela esperou que ele voltasse antes de finalmente me pedir para sair e deixar as duas poltronas para ela.

Depois de voltar para o meu lugar, me debruço em volta da poltrona dela e digo:

— Pra onde você tá indo mesmo?

Ela diz que está indo para Idaho, mas acho que tem mais alguma coisa nessa resposta. Não sei ao certo, mas tenho a sensação de que ela está mentindo, o que provavelmente é bom, porque eu sou um completo desconhecido; ou que ela está escondendo mais alguma coisa.

Deixo isso quieto por enquanto, digo aonde estou indo e volto a me acomodar na poltrona atrás dela.

O homem três poltronas à frente acabou de olhar pra ela de novo. Estou ficando com vontade de amassar o crânio dele agora mesmo, só por ficar olhando.

Horas depois, o ônibus faz uma parada e o motorista nos dá 15 minutos para sair, esticar as pernas e comer alguma coisa. Vejo a garota ir para o banheiro e sou o primeiro na fila dos pedidos no restaurante. Pego minha comida, saio e vou sentar na grama perto do estacionamento. O tarado passa por mim e volta para dentro do ônibus, sozinho.

Consigo convencê-la a se sentar comigo. Ela hesita no início, mas pelo jeito meu charme é suficiente. Minha mãe sempre falou que eu era o filho mais charmoso. Acho que ela tinha razão. Pobre Itachi.

Conversamos por um ou dois minutos sobre por que estou indo para Wyoming e ela para Idaho. Ainda estou tentando entendê-la, o que ela tem que não consigo identificar, mas ao mesmo tempo tento me obrigar a não me sentir atraído, porque é como se eu soubesse que ela vai confirmar que é chave de cadeia ou mentir a respeito.

Só que ela parece ter quase a minha idade, mais nova do que eu, mas a diferença não deve ser muito grande.

Cacete! Por que estou considerando se ela me atrai ou não? Meu pai está morrendo nesse momento, enquanto estou sentado na grama perto dela. Eu não deveria pensar em nada além do meu pai e do que vou dizer pra ele, se conseguir chegar em Wyoming antes que ele se vá.

— Qual o teu nome? — pergunto, deixando meu copo sobre a grama e tentando afastar a ideia da morte do meu pai para outro canto da minha mente.

Ela pensa por um minuto, provavelmente tentando decidir se deve ou não dizer a verdade.

— Sakura — responde finalmente.

— O meu é Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ela parece um pouco tímida.

— Então, quantos anos você tem? — ela pergunta, me pegando completamente de surpresa. Talvez não seja chave de cadeia, afinal, porque garotas menores, quando querem mentir a idade, costumam evitar esse assunto a qualquer custo. Começo a ter esperanças de que ela seja maior de idade. Sim, quero muito que ela seja...

— Vinte e cinco anos — respondo. — E você? — De repente, não consigo respirar.

— Vinte — ela diz

Penso na resposta dela por um momento, apertando um pouco os lábios. Ainda não sei ao certo se ela está mentindo, mas talvez, depois de passar mais tempo com ela nesta viagem que parece nos ter aproximado, vou acabar descobrindo a verdade.

— Bom, muito prazer, Sakura com 20 anos, indo pra Idaho ver a irmã que acaba de ter um bebê.

Eu sorrio. Conversamos mais alguns minutos — oito, para ser mais exato — sobre qualquer coisa, e eu bagunço a cabecinha dela mais um pouco, porque aquela língua espevitada dela merece.

Na verdade, acho que ela gosta do jeito que eu a trato. Percebo que existe uma atração. Embora seja pequena, eu sinto. E não pode ser por causa da minha aparência, na verdade — cacete, meu hálito deve estar com cheiro de bunda a essa altura, e eu nem tomei banho hoje — se foi por causa da aparência, diferente da maioria das garotas que fica a fim de mim, ela já me dispensou. Não quis que eu me sentasse ao lado dela no ônibus. Não se intimidou ao pedir que eu abaixasse o volume da música, e toda nervosinha, ainda por cima. Ficou puta quando a acusei de ter "Bieber Fever" (eu fico puto só de pensar que sei o que essa porra significa — culpo a sociedade por isso) e tenho a sensação de que ela não teria nenhuma dificuldade em me dar um chute no saco se eu a tocasse de forma imprópria. Não que eu vá fazer isso. Sem chance. Mas é bom saber que ela é desse tipo.

Porra, gostei dessa garota.

Subimos no ônibus e eu volto para o meu lugar, esticando as pernas no corredor, e em seguida vejo os tênis brancos dela despontando das poltronas dela, e sorrio ao pensar que ela me achou interessante o suficiente para adotar minhas ideias. Dou uma verificada depois de uns vinte minutos e, como imaginei, ela já capotou.

Volto a aumentar o volume e fico ouvindo música até adormecer também, e acordo na manhã seguinte bem antes dela.

Sua cabeça aparece por cima da poltrona e eu sorrio e balanço o dedo para ela.

A danada fica ainda mais linda de dia.

 **\O/**

 **NOTAS FINAIS.**

 **Esse capítulo foi contado pelo Sasuke. O próximo será pela Sakura, logo vice e versa.**

 **Quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Mas ando sem muito tempo para postagem. Prometo não demorar a postar o próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Nos vemos em breve!**

 **XoXo**


End file.
